Otra historia
by Lu D comadreja
Summary: ¿Como seria que Mikan y Hotaru no se hubieran conocido? ¿Por qué Aoi y Mikan se conocen? Y cómo ah terminado Mikan en Gakuen Alice si nunca siguió a Hotaru ? No soy buena en resumenes lo siento!
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! Esta es mi primera historia espero que sea de su gusto.

Los personajes no me pertenecen aunque la historia es completamente mía. ¡No copiar!

CAPITULO 1: EL PLAN

A pasado un año desde que ayude a Aoi a escapar de este lugar, lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer.

FLASHBACK:

La AOO me había atrapado hace 3 meses , o eso era lo que les dejaba creer la verdad era que me quede en este lugar solo para entrenar mis alice, mis padres estaban muertos, y yo no sabia como defenderme , así que deje que me atraparan para entrenar.

Era un día como cualquier otro , estaba en mi celda cuando veo a Reo, el líder de la AOO, y sus hombres arrastrar a una niña a mi celda.

Era una niña de aproximadamente 10 años, estaba aterrada, pero claro ¿ quien no lo estaría?

Me acerque a ella lentamente

-No te me acerques- dijo ella, pero podía ver el miedo en su vos

-tranquila... no te voy a hacer daño

Me acerque a ella y la abrace hasta que dejo de llorar

-Como te llamas? - le pregunte con la vos mas suave que puede

-A-Aoi Hyuga

-Bien Aoi-chan, soy Mikan , Mikan Yukihara

-Mikan-onechan

-Si... dime Aoi-chan ¿porque te trajeron acá? ¿ Donde esta tu familia?

-Me trajeron acá por mi alice, mis padres se desmayaron cuando me atraparon ,y a mi hermano lo llevaron a Gakuen Alice

Reo debe haber usado su alice en su familia.

-Aoi-chan cual es tu alice?

-Fuego

Un alice raro...

-Bueno Aoi-chan vamos a dormir, ya es tarde y debes estar cansada.

-Hai! , pero... mikan-onechan cual es tu alice?

-Anulacion y SEC

-SEC?

-Significa BORRAR,COPIAR,ROBAR,INSERTAR

-Woww

-jajaj vamos a dormir Aoi-chan

Aoi se habia dormido , cuando la puerta de la celda se abrió, era Reo

-Que es lo que quieres Reo?

-Vengo a informarte de tu misión

-Misión?

-Si, dentro de un mes quiero que insertes estas piedras en Aoi

Reo mostró a mikan una bolsa con 10 piedras alice

-Eso podría matarla! Es un niña no podrá controlar tanto poder

-Shhhh no queremos que Aoi-chan se despierte ¿o si?- dijo Reo con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Tchh estas mas si pensas que lo voy a hacer.

-Lo harás al menos que quieras que muera jajajja nos vemos en un mes mikan-chan

- Reo esta mal si cree que are algo así , tengo que sacar a Aoi de acá antes que sea tarde.

FIN FLASHBLACK

Tal como lo dije saque a Aoi de este lugar , claro tuve que sufrir las consecuencias, pero eso es lo de menos. Estoy contenta de que Aoi pudo escapar y ahora esta segura junto a su familia, pero desde que Aoi se fue perdí mi sonrisa, ella fue mi luz en el medio de la oscuridad. No es que mi importe estar en la oscuridad estuve en ella toda mi vida pero no pienso seguir encerrada en este lugar, yo puedo escapar cuando quiera , pero quería entrenar un poco mas mis alices, pero creo que es hora de salir de este lugar.

Mi plan? Es simple, salir de este lugar e ir a Gakuen Alice, ahí ocultare el echo de tener el SEC, así no me envían a misiones. Mis padres me contaron todo de Gakuen Alice y se perfectamente que si descubren que tengo el SEC me darán el trabajo sucio de la academia ,a si que por el momento pienso ir como otra persona , ocultar mi alice y cambiar mi personalidad problemática por la de una chica normal, luego veré que pasa.


	2. Chapter 2

Eh aquí el capítulo 2!

Repito: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es exclusivamente mía.

Si alguien quiere traducirla a otro idioma o ponerla en otra pagina hablar primero conmigo

CAPITULO 2: BIENVENIDO A GAKUEN ALICE

(POV MIKAN)

No se cuanto tiempo corrí, pero al fin llegue a las puertas de Gakuen Alice, una escuela especial solo para chicos "especiales", o mejor dicho chicos alices, donde se aprende a controlar tus poderes. Eso es lo que todos piensan, pero solo un grupo muy seleccionado de personas ( los de habilidad peligrosa) saben la verdad tras esa fachada, pues ellos son los que se encargan de hacer el trabajo sucio de la academia .

Deje de pensar en eso y me dirigí a los puertas donde vi un guardia

-Hola niña te puedo ayudar

Tchhh odio esa palabra "niña" ojala pudiera ser una niña normal , estoy segura que ninguna " niña" paso por lo que yo e pasado, pero que mas da... le seguiré el juego.

-Hola soy Mikan y vengo a inscribirme en la academia- le dije poniendo una sonrisa falsa que me dieron ganas de vomitar

- Lo siento pero no cualquier puede entrar, solo niños esp-

-Lo se -lo interrumpí, este tipo me estaba hartando- yo también soy un alice

El guardia abrió los ojos y me miro sorprendido, luego llamo a alguien que me venga a recoger.

A los pocos minutos llego un profesor vestido de rosa y muchos otros colores que no quise ver, debido a que dañaría mi vista. Parecía gay pero no podía decir nada debido a que estaba jugando mi papel de "niña inocente"

(FIN POV MIKAN)

En cuanto el profesor llego y las rejas se abrieron.

(POV NARUMI)

en cuanto recibí la llamada del guardia me sorprendí mucho y vine cuanto antes, no es muy común tener estudiantes nuevos y menos que vengan por propia voluntad , normalmente tenemos que ir a buscarlos a sus casas. Bueno primero veremos si realmente tiene un alice.

-Hola, mi nombre es narumi soy maestro en gakuen alice

-Hola narumi-sensei, soy mikan, mikan sakura.

wow que chica tan linda normalmente los estudiantes están tristes o enojados por llegar a la academia pero ella es tan...

-Narumi-sensei cual es su alice?

-Veras mikan-chan mi alice es el de las feromonas

-wowwwww

-mikan-chan cual es tu alice?

(FIN POV NARUMI)

(POV MIKAN)

-mikan-chan cual es tu alice?

jajajaja queria echarme a reír de los pensamientos del maestro gay pero no podía, no cuando estoy en mi papel de chica dulce

-Mi alice es la anulación

Los ojos del maestro gay se agrandaron. Supongo que se sorprendió debió a que tengo el mismo alice que izumi (mi padre) por eso decidí cambiar mi apellido , si supieran quienes son mis padres me pondrían bajo vigilancia y eso seria muy molesto, no estoy actuando como la chica buena para nada.

-Woww mikan-chan tienes un alice muy raro.

Ya lo se, mis alices son todo lo que la gente quiere de mi

-En serio? - puse una cara de sorprendida por mas que ya lo supiera mi padre fue la única persona que tuvo ese alice antes.

-Si mi-chan, tienes un hermoso alice

tchhh mi-chan? que demonios con ese apodo. Bue que mas da...

Puse la sonrisa más linda que pude

-KAWAIIII

maldición el gay me va a dejar sorda

-Bien mi-chan vallamos a la oficina para registrarte, luego te mostrare la academia

-Hai!

(adelantemos el tiempo)

El maestro gay ya me había mostrado toda la escuela y ahora estaba en mi habitación. No era la gran cosa, pero era mejor que esa cárcel. Pensé en acomodar mis cosas , pero ya tendría tiempo para eso ahora lo único que quería era descansar .


	3. Chapter 3

Los comentarios y criticas son apreciados siempre y cuando no sean insultos

Repito: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es exclusivamente mía.

Si alguien quiere traducirla a otro idioma o ponerla en otra pagina hablar primero conmigo

CAPITULO 3: LA CLASE 2-B

A la mañana siguiente nuestra morena se levanto e hizo todos sus ejercicios de las mañanas , se puso a ver televisión hasta que alguien llamo a su puerta.

(POV MIKAN)

Estaba viendo la televisión y alguien llamo a la puerta , tch debe ser el maestro gay con mi uniforme.

Yo no me equivocaba, ni bien abrí la puerta el gay se me lanzo encima gritando.

-KAWAIIII

-Narumi-sensei no... puedo res...pi...rar

-Ohhh lo siento mi-chan,

-Esta bien- tchh sino estuviera fingiendo ya lo habría matado

-Bien mi-chan, acá te traigo tu uniforme.

Era una pollera a cuadros color azul, y una remera blanca con una corbata .Por lo menos no era rosa, odio ese color.

-Gracias narumi-sensei- dije poniendo una sonrisa boba en mi rostro

Agarré mi uniforme y me fui al baño a ponérmelo, cuando salí el profesor gay me llevo al aula mientras me explicaba las reglas, clasificaciones, los tipos de alices y un montón de otras cosas que no preste atención porque ya lo sabia. Lo único que moleste en escuchar es mi clasificación de estrellas y mi clase de habilidades.

Al llegar al aula 2-b me hizo esperar fuera mientras me presentaba a la clase.

(FIN POV MIKAN)

-Minaaa préstenme atención.-llamó Narumi, pero nadie le hizo cazo

-Mina si no se sientan usare mi alice en ustedes

En ese momento todos fueron a sus lugares, claro nadie quería que el profesor gay usara su alice en ellos.

-Tengo un anuncio muy importantes que decirles

-Hay un estudiante nuevo!-gritó un chico

Se escucharon murmullos en toda el aula

-Silencio, silencio. Bien mi-chan pasa

(POV MIKAN)

-Bine mi-chan pasa

Cuando escuche mi nombre abrí las puertas y entre.

-Hola minaa , soy Mikan Sakura cuidar de mi!- puse la mejor sonrisa que pude y luego sentí a alguien intentando leer mi mente.

-Narumi-sensei ¿ cual es su alice?- pregunto un chico

Sonreí mentalmente, así que el es quien intentaba leer mi mente, ja como si le dejara hacer tal cosa.

-Bien koko creo que es mejor que ella te lo diga

Yo lo mire y respondí- Mi alice es la anulación, puedo anular otros alices , aun no lo controlo muy bien así que aveces se activa solo.

-Bien alumnos otras preguntas?

una niño levanto la mano y le mire

-Hola , mi nombre es Yuu, pero también me dicen Inchou , mi alice es el de la ilucion

Sonreí, así que la ilucion...

-Cuantas estrellas eres sakura-san?

-Hola yuu-kun, dime solo mikan

-Bien mikan-chan

Sonreí y respondí a su pregunta

-Soy una no estrella

En cuanto respondí dos niñas iguales, que se presentaron como Anna y Nonoko hablaron

-Mikan-chan en que clase estas?

-Estoy en la clase de habilidad especiales.

-Ja, la clase de los inútiles.-dijo alguien al azar

Al escuchar eso me dieron ganas de matar a esa persona, pero decidí ignorarlo, después de todo probablemente no aya nadie en este academia que pueda contra mi ya que a lo largo de los años e copiado y robado muchos alices

-Sumire no d-d-deb-berias d-decir e-eso- dijo Yuu tartamudeando

Estoy segura que Permy iba a decir algo pero el gay la interrumpió, supongo que es mejor para ella.

-Bueno si no hay mas preguntas te asignare un compañero.

Tchh un compañero solo complicara las cosas.

-M... Narumi-sensei para que necesito un compañero?

-Mi-chan tu compañero te ayudara en lo que necesites en tu estancia en Gakuen alice

-Ya veo- Esto va a ser una molestia yo no quería un compañero

-Bien haber... tu compañero sera... Natsume-kun. Jaa ne

Y con eso el maestro se fue corriendo.

(FIN POV MIKAN)

(POV NATSUME)

-Tu compañero sera... Natsume-kun

Al escuchar eso deje de leer para mirar al gay pero ya había huido.

Tchhh no necesito a otra chica-fan persiguiéndome por todos lados en cuanto vea a Narumi lo matare. Yo seguía pensando en como matar a narumi mientras la niña se me acercaba , me iba a quejar cuando Sumire grito

-Me niego a que una no estrellas se siente junto a mi Natsume-kun

(FIN POV NATSUME)

(POV MIKAN)

Estaba leyendo los pensamientos de mi compañero y la sangre me hervía ¿chica-fan?. No puedo soportar a este chico, pero supongo que solo tengo que sonreír y ya esta.

Me iba a sentar cuando Permy hablo.

Me di la vuelta para mirarla y ella se acercaba a mi. Si esto seguía así mi mascara se caería en el primer dia.

-Eres sorda !? Aléjate del asiento de natsume -sama

Natsume-sama .M... esto podría ser interesante parece ser alguien poderoso

-Narumi-sensei dijo que me siente a su lado, no lo elegí yo .pero si tan desesperada...estas cambiemos de lugares.- dije con un poco de molestia en mi vos

-Ja, claro cualquier niña quería sentarse a su lado. No dejare que te le acercas sin antes mi permiso.

-Necesito tu permiso, quien eres para decirme si me puedo acercar o no a el?

-Yo soy Sumire Shouda PRESIDENTE DE NATSUME-RUKA CLUB FANS

Suspire, esto ya me estaba hartando

-Mira, no tengo intención de hacer algún movimiento con el , no me parece la gran cosa, así que si no te molesta me gustaría sentarme.

Me iba a sentar cuando un niño con el alice de la levitación me levanto en el aire.

-No te creas la gran cosa niña, nadie puede tratar así a NATSUME HYUGA - dijo Mouch ( el niño con el alice de la levitación)

Mis ojos se abrieron al igual que mi boca , no lo podía creer ¿Hyuga? eso era imposible ¿que relación tenia este chico con Aoi-chan?

-Natsume Hyuga?- me di cuenta que mi vos estaba débil

-Si!- Chillo Permy o Sumire, me gusta decirle Permy debido a su pelo- Natsume-sama es el único estrella especial y también es la persona mas fuerte en toda la academia.

Me importaba una mierda quien era, lo único que necesitaba saber era su relación con Aoi, iba a volver a hablar cuando una bola de fuego paso por delante de mi cara.

(FIN POV MIKAN)

( PV NATSUME)

Tchh intentaba volver a mi sueño cuando escuche la charla de esa niña con sumire, no me creía que una niña no se interesara en mi ... desde siempre todas las niñas se me tiraban encima excepto Imai,Anna y Nonoko.

Pensé que era mejor para mi que esa niña no le interesaba pero cuando sumire le dijo mi nombre abrió los ojos y la boca. Seguro escucho de mi de algún lado . Esto me estaba molestando así que antes de que volviera a hablar le lance una bola de fuego.

(FIN POV NATSUME)

(POV MIKAN)

Ahora si que lo hizo, podía soportar estar levitada en el aire y a la chillona de Permy pero no nadie , repito NADIE me ataca y sale ileso.

Iba a anular el alice de ese chico Mouch y darle su merecido al tipo cuando la puerta se abrió.

Y cuando la vi me olvide de todo.


	4. Chapter 4

CAP 4: REENCUENTRO

(POV AOI)

Estaba aburrida en mi clase así que decidí ir con mi onii-chan

Pero cuando abrí la puerta y lo llame , la vi, a ella mi one-chan ,la persona que me saco de esa cárcel, la única persona que llame "hermana" ademas de mi hermano Natsume.

No lo pude evitar, las lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, pensaba que no la volvería a ver.

( FIN POV AOI)

(POV NATSUME)

Me di cuenta que la chica nueva se iba quejar cuando Aoi entro buscándome , pero ni bien vio a la chica nueva se largo a llorar.

Iba a ir hacia ella cuando paso algo que nunca pensé que pasaría.

(FIN POV NATSUME)

(POV MIKAN)

-One-chan!- Al escuchar esa vos me quede helada, podía reconocer esa vos en cualquier lado, era la vos de la única persona a la que le mostré quien soy realmente.

Nunca, mostré mi verdadera personalidad a nadie ,solo a mis padres, pero con Aoi fue diferente le mostré quien realmente soy, y así y todo ella me acepto.

Anule el alice de Mouch y caí al suelo sobre mis pies.

-Aoi?- aun no lo creía , nunca pensé en encontrar a Aoi en este lugar.

-M-Mikan-one-chan?

(FIN POV MIKAN)

Se escucharon murmullos en toda el aula, nadie entendía nada, y todos quedaron mas confundidos cuando vieron a Aoi llorando, si Aoi, la hermana de Natsume , una niña que solo hablaba con Youchi, Natsume y Ruka . Aoi Hyuga había llamado a otra persona aparte de Natsume one-chan.

-Mikan one-chan? enserio eres tu?

Mikan la miró y sonrió, la sonrisa mas sincera que le daría a una persona , una sonrisa solo para los ojos de Aoi

-MIkan-ne!- Aoi grito y fue corriendo a abrazar a Mikan

Nadie en la clase entendía nada, koko intentaba leer la mente de Aoi pero Mikan no se lo permitía.

Mikan abrazo a Aoi con fuerza hasta que Aoi empezó a hablar

-Pensé (sob) que (sob) no te (sob) volvería (sob) a ver- dijo Aoi entre sollozos

-Shhhh no llores, esta todo bien...

-Porque? Porque no viniste con migo aquella ves?

-Lo siento Aoi tenia que quedarme un poco mas de tiempo en aquel lugar.

-Pero porque? Porque quedarse en un lugar asi?

-Te contare mas tarde, ahora no es el momento.

Antes de que ahora pudiera protestar mikan se acerco y le susurro

-Nadie puede saber que vengo de la AOO, y nadie sabe de mis alices

Se alejo de ella y le pregunto

-Entendiste Aoi-chan?

-Hai! Pero one-chan cual es tu alice?

Mikan rió, Aoi era muy buena actuando , casi tan buena como MIkan.

-Anulación

-Ya veo...

-Aoi se puede saber que diablos pasa acá?

(POV NATSUME)

Esta chica estaba agotando mi paciencia, ¿ quien era esa chica para acercarse a mi hermanita? ¿porque Aoi la llamaba one-chan? ¿y que demonios le dijo esa chica a Aoi en secreto? ¿Aoi me está ocultando algo?

No voy a tolerar que nadie se acerque a mi hermana sin mi autorisacion y menos Polka .

(FIN POV NATSUME)

(POV MIKAN)

Estaba leyendo la mente de ese chico Natsume, así que por esa razón tenían el mismo apellido, debí darme cuanta antes que eran hermanos, me reí interiormente , es bastante sobreprotector pero así es mejor , me alegra saber que deje a Aoi en buenas manos , pero espera ¿ porque demonios me llamo Polka? ESE MALDITO PERVERTIDO ME LAS VA A PAGAR. Iba a reclamar pero con solo la anulación no puedo hacer gran cosa.

Tch un día de estos las pagaras Hyuga.

-Onii-chan ella es Mikan, Mikan Yu-Aoi hablo pero la interrumpí

-Hola soy Mikan Sakura.- tenia que detener a Aoi antes que diga mi nombre real

Aoi me miro confundida, pero ella entendió al instante que ocultaba algo, así que simplemente me siguió el juego.

Le mande un mensaje telepaticamente diciéndole que luego le explicaría todo.

(FIN POV MIKAN)

-No me interesa tu nombre, lo que quiero saber es cual es tu relación con Aoi- dijo Natsume

-Ohhh que curioso , pues a mi me gustaría saber lo mismo.

Antes de que Natsume pudiera contestar Aoi lo interrumpió, no quería que sus dos hermanos se pelearan.

-Mikan-ne el es Natsume, el es mi hermano de quien te conté antes.

-Ya veo

-Siguen sin contestar mi pregunta, Aoi quien es ella?

Hyuga estaba perdiendo la paciencia y todos en el aula sabían que era una mala señal. Bueno todos menos Hotaru Imai, que aprovecho a sacar fotos de la situación sabiendo que se venderían a buen precio.

Mikan que la vio se rió interiormente

-Natsume cálmate, estoy seguro que Aoi nos dirá todo- La persona que hablo era un chico rubio , tenia los ojos azules y un conejo en la mano

-Aoi quien es ese?-Pregunto mikan

-El es Ruka Nogi es el mejor amigo de mi hermano

-Ya veo...

-Sera mejor que respondas mis preguntas si no quieres salir quemada

mikan se rió, y todos pensaron lo mismo : Esta muerta

Claro Aoi estaba mas preocupada por su onii-chan ella sabia que tan temible podía ser mikan si se enoja, ella lo había visto la ves que se escapa y se dijo que si la volvía a ver no la haría enojar nunca.

-Hyuga te recuerdo que tu alice no funciona con migo

-Ja, necesitarías entrenar tu alice durante 10 años para poder anular el mio

mikan rio de vuelta, mientras la temperatura del lugar subía debido a la ira de natsume.

Mientras, Aoi se preocupaba mas así que decidió intervenir.

-Onii-chan espera, yo te diré lo que quieras saber

-Aoi hablare contigo luego, no te metas- dijo mientras hacia una bola de fuego en la mano.

-Deberías hacerle caso a tu hermana Hyuga

-Ya lo veremos...


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5: MENTIRAS

Natsume le tiro la bola de fuego a Mikan , pero con solo un chasquido de dedos la bola desapareció.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, mientras tanto Aoi pensaba cuales flores serian mejor para la tumba de su hermano, si rosas o jazmines. No es que Aoi pensara que su hermano era débil pero ella sabía que nadie salía ileso de una pelea con su one-chan.

Mikan que escucho los pensamientos de su hermanita se echo a reír como loca.

Todos la miran confundida incluso Aoi hasta que dejo de reir y dijo:

-Aoi si no puedes decidirte entre rosas y jazmines porque no llevas una cada día , así no hay problema

Dicho esto Mikan volvió a reír como loca

-Mikan-nee! Ya basta! no es divertido

-jajajajja lo siento Aoi no lo vuelve a hacer.

-De que demonios hablan? - Natsume se sentía ajeno a la conversación, como si ellas estuvieran en su propio mundo

Mikan se puso seria, sabía que para Aoi su hermano significaba mucho así que decidió de jugar.

-Hyuga la razón por la que conozco a Aoi es que cuando estaba de vacaciones con mi familia en el pueblo de Aoi, un día aburrida me fui a dar una vuelta por la cuidad y ahí la encontré, estaba llorando porque se le cayó el helado así que le compre otro y empezamos a hablar. Desde ahí supongo que te imaginas el resto. ¿Otra pregunta?

-Eso no es posible

-Porque no?

-Porque el pueblo donde vivíamos fue incendiado

Mikan suspiro, por más que por afuera lucia relajada por dentro se estaba quedando sin mentiras. Iba a hablar cuando Aoi la cortó

-Onii-chan, después de que el pueblo se incendio y te viniste a Gakuen Alice , nos fuimos a otro lugar con mama y papa , ahí conocí a mikan .

Mikan estaba impactada no podía creer que Aoi mintiera tan bien.

-Eso es todo Hyuga?

-Si

-Bueno Aoi, que te parece si vamos a comer un helado?

-Hai!


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6 LO QUE PASO

Mikan y Aoi habían salido del aula y ahora estaban en cuidad del cabo, comiendo un helado. Pero Aoi quería respuestas y se decidió a conseguirlas.

-Mikan-ne que paso con la AOO?

- Antes de escapar robo el alice de todo los que pude y les borre los recuerdos, otros murieron cuando el edificio exploto.

-Exploto?

-Bueno, mejor dicho, lo explote

Aoi rió, su hermana no había cambiado nada-Y Reo , esta muerto?

Hubo un silencio incomodo por un tiempo... Mikan suspiro y volvió a hablar.

-Reo escapa antes que el edificio explotara

-Ya veo...

-Tienes otra pregunta Aoi-chan?

-Porque ocultas tus alices y cambiaste tu nombre?

-Lo de mis alices es temporal, dentro de un tiempo las rebelare, y mi nombre es porque si sabe mi verdadero apellido descubrirían mis alices.

-Mikan-nee no volverás a la AOO ¿o si?

( POV MIKAN )

Aoi no parece saber de las misiones que tienen que hacer los estudiantes de habilidad peligrosa, supongo que eso es lo mejor para ella por ahora. Pero tarde o temprano debido a su alice la pondrán en esa clase.

Y antes de que eso pase tengo que eliminar completamente la AOO.

-No Aoi-chan, no volveré a la AOO

-Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo

Lo siento Aoi, no volveré a la AOO , pero si volveremos a luchar. Si destruyo la AOO permanentemente ningún estudiante tendrá que hacer misiones y eso te incluye Aoi-chan.

(FIN POV MIKAN)

-Aoi es hora de volver a clases.

-Mouuuu yo quiero quedarme un rato mas

-Aoi ...

Aoi hizo un puchero esperando quedarse un rato mas, pero al ver que no tenia resultado se rindió

-Esta bien

-Nos vemos mas tarde Aoi-chan

-Hai!

Asi cada una volvió a su clase. Pero para desgracia de mikan cuando entró el profesor ya estaba ahí.

-Señorita Sakura se puede saber donde estaba?

Mikan leyó la mente de uno de sus compañeros que decía:

-Esta muerta, jinnno es el profesor mas estricto de la academia

MIkan sonrió interiormente... así que jin- jin ehh

-Lo siento Jinno-sensei me perdí

-No acepto escusas señorita Sakura!

Tchhh si pudiera darle su merecido, pero si lo hago me meteré en problemas.

(FIN POV MIKAN)

(POV NATSUME)

Hay algo raro en esta chica, no tuvo miedo cuando se enfrento a mi pero se disculpa con jin-jin como si le tuviera miedo.

Esto podría ser interesante... veamos que hace polka ahora.

(FIN POV NATSUME)

-Yo enserio lo siento jinno-sensei

Mikan agacha la cabeza, en forma de disculpa. Pero solo Natsume llego a escuchar las maldiciones que decía.

Ante esto Hyuga sonrió y decidió intervenir

-Eu jin-jin va a empezar la clase, o se va a pasar la hora ahí. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

-Hyuga ! deberías respetar a tus profesores

-Me estas desafiando jin-jin?

-tch, Sakura tome asiento.

-Hai!

Jinno volvió a retomar la clase mientras mikan se sentaba.

(POV NATSUME)

Tchh los profesores me tienen miedo, si tan solo persona fuera así de fácil no tendría que volver a ir a misiones.

(FIN POV NATSUME)

(POV MIKAN)

Mis ojos se agrandaron cuando leí la mente de Hyuga, el va a misiones, maldición.

Supongo que tendré que adelantar mis planes... no puedo permitir que el hermano de Aoi se vea envuelto en esto. Supongo que le daré las gracias por zafarme de jin-jin.

(FIN POV MIKAN)

(POV NATSUME)

Estaba a punto de volver a leer mi manga cuando polka me mando un papel, me sorprendió cuando lo leí

-Gracias por salvarme de jinno, y lamento lo de hoy

No creí que fuera así... normalmente hubiese quemado el papel y la hubiese ignorado , pero no se porque pero simplemente respondí.

-Hn

Vi como su ceño se frunció con mi respuesta y me devolvió el papel.

-¿ que clase de respuesta es esa?

Ja, debería agradecer que le respondiera. Así que le devolví el papel y salí de la clase.

(FIN POV NATSUME)

(POV MIKAN)

Hyuga me devolvió el papel y salió de la clase. Cuando lo leí decía:

-Lo que sea- ¿este chico no sabe cómo ser amable? M... es un chico interesante, que demonios digo, supongo que actuar inocente me está afectando.

Estaba debatiendo con mi mente cuando me percate de lo que decía más abajo del papel.

-Sal de clase, tenemos que hablar.

Quien se cree que es para darme ordenes? Como sea debe querer hablar de Aoi así que sera mejor que valla.

Me pare y salí del aula, ignorando los gritos de jin-jin. Afuera Hyuga me esperaba recostado en la pared.

(FIN POV MIKAN)

Cuando Hyuga la vio salir hablo

-Sígueme

Mikan no tenía ganas para discutir y simplemente lo siguió hasta un árbol sakura en el bosque sur.

-Que es de lo que querías hablar?

-Como conociste a Aoi ?

-Ya te lo dije en clase

-No me lo creo

-Eso es tu problema

Mikan caminaba para irse cuando Hyuga la agarro del brazo, acorralándola en el árbol sakura. Mikan estaba a punto de sonrojarse cuando Hyuga hablo.

-Dime

-Suéltame

-No hasta que me digas

-Ya te lo dije

(POV MIKAN)

Me di cuenta que estaba nerviosa , podía sentir el calor en mis , si YO Mikan Yukihara me estaba sonrojando. Intente apartar mi cabeza para que Hyuga no viera mi rostro sonrojada, pero fue inútil porque lo vio y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, eso si que me hizo enojar. Tenia que salir de esta posición cuanto antes.

-Suéltame Hyuga- dije con el tono más frio que pude

-Así que al fin muestras como eres realmente

Me sorprendí no creí que el pudiera hacer que mostrara como soy realmente.

-No se de que hablas

Cuando dije eso el se acerco y me susurro

-Y tampoco sabes de las maldiciones que lanzaste a jin-jin?

Eso no es posible, susurre tan bajo, ni jin-jin podría haber escuchado las maldiciones aunque se las hubiese dicho en la oreja

(FIN POV MIKAN)

(POV NATSUME)

Una sonrisa se plasmo en mi rostro, ella parecía sorprendida de que escuchara sus maldiciones a jin-jin.

Decidí que ya la torture bastante así que afloje mi agarre y me empecé a ir pero no sin antes dejarle en claro mi objetivo.

-Voy a hacer que me muestres como eres realmente

Dicho esto me fui pero pude escuchar claramente lo que dijo

-Ni en tus sueños.

AL escuchar eso volví a sonreír.

( FIN POV NATSUME)

(POV MIKAN)

Cuando Hyuga se fue pude sentir una presencia detrás de mi. Era una presencia que reconocería donde fuera. Era Rei no tenia duda


	7. Chapter 7

CAP 7: PERSONA -SENSEI

(POV MIKAN)

Esa presencia... la reconocería en cualquier lado

-Rei

-Tiempo sin verte Mikan

(FIN POV MIKAN)

De las sombras salió un hombre vestido de negro con una máscara negra que le cubría la mitad de la cara.

Mikan rió al ver que sus justos por el negro no habían cambiado.

-Veo que sigues usando todo negro Rei

En el rostro de Rei apareció una sonrisa, una de sus raras sonrisas.

-Así es, y ahora me llaman Persona, puedes llamarme Rei cuando estemos solos.

-Así que los rumores de que sos el maestro de habilidad peligrosa son ciertos.

-Si

-Ya veo- dijo Mikan con un poco de preocupación en su vos. Ella sabía que era un trabajo difícil y siendo Rei seguramente estaría tomando las misiones que podrían matar a los estudiantes

Persona sabiendo lo que Mikan estaba pensando decidió cambiar de tema.

-Que haces en la academia Mikan? No creo que te hayan traído a la fuerza

-No, luego de destruir la AOO vine voluntariamente

El rostro de Rei estaba serio, el sabía que Mikan , la única persona que conocía como es detrás de esa mascara que lleva todo el tiempo, estaba planeando algo

-Entonces sabes que Reo escapó- dijo Rei

-Si, lose.

-Donde están tus padres?

MIkan lo miro con un tanto de tristeza en sus ojos y hablo.

-Reo los mato

El silencio lleno el lugar, Rei no podía creerlo Izumi, el hombre que lo crió como su propio hijo había muerto.

-Como paso?- pregunto recuperándose del shock.

-Fue cuando tenía 12 años, la academia no sabia de mis alices, pero la AOO si, debido a esto nunca nos quedábamos demasiado tiempo en un lugar- Mikan tomo aire y continuo- pero una noche la AOO nos encontró y atacaron a mi madre, mi padre anulo sus alices pero no vio al hombre ubicado detrás de el- lagrimas empezaron a recorrer el rostro de Mikan - el hombre al ver que no podía usar su alice saco un arma y le disparo. MI mama lloraba y me gritaba que me fuera, que saliera de aquel lugar. Era débil- dijo con tristeza y rabia al mismo tiempo- no pude hacer nada salvo correr lo más rápido que pude, pero antes de irme escuche el grito de mi madre, Reo había logrado paralizarla con su alice de feromonas de vos y le había apuñalado. Nunca más volví a olvidar aquella vos, la vos de Reo diciendo " mátenla, no la necesitamos, ahora que tenemos a su hija"

-Fui débil Rei , no pude hacer nada para salvarlos- dijo Mikan mientras sollozaba.

-No podías hacer nada- dijo el mientras la abrazaba- eras chica

Mikan se seco las lágrimas y le sonrió.

- Rei, se lo que significaba mi padre para ti, así que quiero pedirte un favor.

-Qué es?

-Ahora mismo estoy ocultando que tengo la SEC , pero cuando llegue el momento tendré que revelarlo, pero mientras tanto quiero que Natsume Hyuga deje de hacer misiones.

Persona se sorprendió, no entendía porque Mikan, la persona que quería como su hermana pequeña, le pedía algo así.

-Puedo saber el motivo?

-Hyuga es el hermano de Aoi y ella es muy importante para mí , no quiero verla sufrir si algo le pasara a su hermano.

-No será que sientes algo por Hyuga- dijo Rei burlándose

-Claro que no!

Rei sonrió- Entiendo, pero alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de sus misiones...

- Lose, dentro de un mes me uniré a habilidad peligrosa y tomare todas sus misiones y las futuras misiones de Aoi, mientras tanto no quiero que corran peligro alguno.

-Entiendo, haré lo posible, pero no puedo darte más de un mes.

- Lose, un mes es suficiente .Y... Rei

-Qué?

-Gracias... por todo

Rei le sonrió, le dio un beso en la frente y se fue, dejando a Mikan sumida en sus pensamientos y susurrando cosas que se fueron con el viento.

-No dejare que les hagan daño.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8: CLASE DE HABILIDAD

3 semanas pasaron desde que Mikan llego a la academia, la clase 2-B era tan ruidosa como siempre, todos estaban en sus cosas cuando Narumi entro saltando con uno de sus trajes afeminados

-Mina-san! Como sabrán se acerca el festivas de primavera y cada clase de habilidad preparara algo.

-Supongo que ire a la clase de habilidad especial- pensó Mikan

-Bueno mis niños vallan a sus clases- Dijo Narumi y se fue cantando.

Todos salieron del aula rumbo a sus cases, pero cuando Mikan iba a salir vio a Natsume durmiendo.

-Nee Natsuem despierta- dijo Mikan

-Hn- gruño el en respuesta.

A Mikan se le ocurrió una idea y se acerco lentamente a su oído preparándose para gritar cuando...

-Ni se te ocurra Polka

-Desde cuando estas despierto?- dijo Mikan haciendo un puchero

- Desde hace rato, ahora no molestes Polka, o tengo que decir Lunares?

-Pervertido! Me voy

Cuando Mikan se fue el celular de Natsume sonó:

Reunión, no llegues tarde.

Persona

Al ver en mensaje Natsume salto por la ventana y se fue corriendo al bosque norte.

Mikan estaba caminando a la clase de habilidad especial cuando se choco con dos personas

-Itai...Gomen no miraba por donde iba- se disculpo Mikan

Al verla los dos chicos se miraron entre si y sonrieron, cuando vio esto Mikan decidió leer sus mente

-Valla suerte, ella no esta tan mal, podríamos jugar un poco con ella.

Ante ese pensamiento Mikan sonrio, pero su sonrisa se esfumo al darse cuenta de que ahora mismo no podía hacer nada, no podía usar sus otras alices, lo mejor sería irse

-Yo enserio lo siento, pero estoy apurada, llego tarde a clase- dijo Mikan fingiendo inocencia

Mikan se disponía a irse cuando la agarraron del brazo.

-Por qué no nos acompañas un rato?- dijo uno de ellos

-Tchh, esto va a ser un problema, no puedo revelar mi identidad ahora-pensó Mikan

Mikan intenta soltar su agarre, sin éxito, pero antes de que los chicos pudieran decir algo, un chico un poco mayor que ella de pelo azul, con una estrella bajo su ojo, saltó desde un árbol.

-Dos contra una chica... no me parece una pelea muy justa. ¿Les importa si me uno?

-No te metas en esto- dijo uno de los chicos mientras intentaba pegarle, pero no pudo moverse

(POV MIKAN)

Así que manipulación de sombras... un alice interesante, será mejor que lo copee.

-Sera mejor que se vallan ahora- dijo amenazante

-Mejor vayámonos, si llegamos tarde Persona nos mata.- dijo uno de ellos, a lo que el otro asintió con la cabeza y se fueron.

Habilidad peligrosa, los rumores de que los castigos de Rei son duros deben ser ciertos.

-Estas bien?- me pregunto el chico con la estrella bajo el ojo

-Si... gracias-respondí

(FIN POV MIKAN)

-Me alegro, soy Tsubasa Andou, 17 años y mi alice es manipulación de sombras.

-Soy Mikan Sakura, 15 años y mi alice es la anulación.

-Bueno Mikan, quieres que te acompañe a tu clase?

-Hai!, estoy en habilidad especial

-Enserio? yo también! ven Mikan-chan, vemos

Tsubasa le tendió la mano, Mikan dudo un poco pero luego la tomo

A pasado tiempo desde que le tome la mano a alguien sin desconfiar... pero supongo que el es alguien en quien me puedo fiar-pensó Mikan

Cuando llegaron a la clase Tsubasa abrió la puerta y una chica de su misma edad con el pelo rojo se lanzo sobre el dándole una patada en las costillas, haciendo que Tsubada caiga al piso

-Tsubasa te dije que llegaras temprano! la nueva integrante podría venir en cualquier momento.

-Misaki, ¿al menos podrías ver con quien estoy antes de pegarme?- dijo Tsuba con lagrimas fingidas

Misaki se dio la vuelta y vio a Mikan que se estaba riendo, una risa verdadera que muy poca gente veía.

-Gomen tsubasa-sempai, Misaki-sempai - dijo parando se reír- es que son muy graciosos

-Kawai!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Soy Misaki Harada, tú debes ser Mikan Sakura, ¿Este idiota te hizo algo?

-No, Tsubasa-sempai me ayudo cuando dos chicos mas grandes me molestaban.

-Enserio?-pregunto Misaki

-Si- dijo Tsubasa- ahora que lo pienso...¿ que quieran esos chicos?

-No lose- mintió Mikan, no podía decir que les leyó la mente

-Bueno no le den importancia, deben ser de los que siempre causan problemas-dijo Misaki. Por qué no vamos a ver que hacen las otras clases para el festival?

-No participaremos?-preguntó Mikan

-No, debido a que nuestros alices son muy diferentes no hacemos nada

-Ya veo, pero si hacemos un juego donde debamos usar todos los alices?

-Que quieres decir?-pregunto tsubasa

-Me refiero a un juego donde allá diferentes retos y tengan que usar sus alices para vencer a los nuestros

-Eso es una buena idea- dijeron los demás que escuchaban la conversación

-Me parece bien- dijo Tsubasa- pero necesitamos permiso de 10 maestros

-No puede ser tan difícil- dij Misaki

-En realidad si...- esta ves hablo el maestro de la clase, Nodachi, que escuchaba atentamente - necesitamos la firma de todos los profesores de habilidades y eso incluye habilidad peligrosa.

-Es imposible- dijo un chico- Persona nunca va a firmar.

-yo consigo que Persona firme- dijo Mikan- ustedes consigan los demas.

-Mikan- hablo Nodachi- entiendo que quieras participar en el festival, pero Persona no es alguien con quien se pueda tratar.

-Ya lose, no se preocupen por eso, hoy mismo consigo la firma , ustedes consigan las otras- dijo Mikan con confianza, claro ella sabia como tratar con Persona

Todos se sorprendieron ante la determinación y confianza que tenia Mikan

-Está bien- dijo Tsubasa- los demás conseguirán las firmas de los otros profesores.

-Hai!- exclamo Mikan alegre, hace mucho que no ponía tanto empeño en hacer algo.

Misaki se iba a quejar, era peligroso dejar ir a Mikan sola

-Pero iré contigo- agrego Tsubasa

-Está bien

Misaki se acerco a Tsubasa y le susurro:

-Crees que este bien?

-Sí, solo espero que no se desilusione cuando no consiga la firma, pero ustedes consigas las otras, capas que con 9 firmas nos dejan participar.

-Eso espero

-Tsubasa-sempai vamos!- grito MIkan

-Hai hai! ya voy


	9. Chapter 9

Al fin! Capítulo 9, espero que les guste y disculpen si hay alguna falta de ortografía.

Gracias a todos por los comentarios!

Si tienen alguna duda no duden en preguntar...

CAPITULO 9: LA FIRMA DE PERSONA

Tsubasa y Mikan fueron al bosque norte donde se encontraban todos los de habilidad peligrosa entrenando

-Mikan , mejor volvamos están ocupados

Mikan lo ignoro y siguió adelante. Cuando se encontraba a la vista de todos, se escucharon murmullos.

-Polka- Natsume fue quien hablo- que crees que haces? no deberías estar acá.

-Mikan, él tiene razón - dijo Tsubasa- olvídalo y volvamos antes que-Pero no pudo terminar debido a que Persona apareció de entre las sombras

-Nobara que está pasando?- pregunto Persona enojado dirigiéndose a una chica de la misma edad que Mikan con pelo naranja

-Estábamos entrenando y ellos aparecieron- dijo Nobara con una vos apenas audible y señalando a Tsubasa y Mikan

Comentarios como:

-Están muertos

-No deberían haber venido

Se escucharon por todos lados. Persona los miro y todos se callaron

-Solo vos podías interrumpir en medio de mi entrenamiento, Sakura- dijo Persona un poco irritado por la situación.

Mikan ignoro el comentario y camino hacia donde esta Persona. Lo que los demás no sabían era que Persona y Mikan estaba teniendo una charla en sus mentes. (lo que está en negrita es lo que solo ellos dos pueden escuchar)

**-Que paso Mikan? Por qué estas acá?**

**-Necesitaba tu firma para poder participar en el festival.**

**-Sabes que no puedo firmar, ahora mismo estoy en mi "fachada" (como te gusta llamarlo) y sabes cómo tengo que actuar.**

**-Lose, y sé que si te sacas tu fachada sus vidas podrían estar en peligro. Simplemente hace lo que arias si fuera cualquier otro estudiante.**

**-Segura?**

**-Sí, no te preocupes**

**-Está bien, te pondré una prueba y si la pasas te firmo, siendo así no dejo de actuar y vos conseguís tu firma.**

Mikan sonrió, fue por unos segundos, pero Persona lo noto.

Ella se acerco más a Persona y decidió hablar.

-Lamento haber interrumpido su clase sensei. La razón por la que vinimos era para pedirle que firme la solicitud para que la clase de habilidad especial pueda participar en el festival de primavera.

Persona sonrió, pero no fue una de esas sonrisas que le daba a Mikam, fue una sonría que hubiera asustado a Mikan de no ser porque sabía que era parte de su "fachada"

-Mikan deberías olvídalo, volvamos- dijo Tsubasa que se asusto al ver la sonrisa de Persona

-Está bien- dijo Persona- Voy a firmar

Murmullos recorrieron todo el lugar, incluso Natsume estaba sorprendido, nadie podía creer que Persona fuera a firmar.

-Pero si logras aguantar una pelea de 15 minutos con dos de mis estudiantes.

**-Rei te molesta si elijo con quien pelear?**

**-Claro, a quienes tienes en mente?**

Mikan miro disimuladamente a los dos chicos con los que había chocado antes.

Persona entendió lo que quería y sonrió

-Y bien, lo harás? - volvió a preguntar Persona

-No - respondió Natsume

-Si- dijo Mikan

-No, no lo harás-dijo Tsubasa

-No les pregunte a ustedes- dijo Persona fríamente, asustando a todos en el lugar

-Olvídalo, no dejare que pelees Polka- dijo Natsume ignorando lo mirada de Persona.

-No se metan en esto- dijo Mikan fríamente, pero por más que se veía tranquila no lo estaba, no tenia duda de que ganaría, pero "eso" podría volver a pasar, y no sería nada bueno.

**-No mates a nadie-**dijo Rei

Mikan sonrió- **No lo haré.**

-Mikan, no sabes de lo que son capaces los de habilidad peligrosa-volvió a hablar Tsubasa- están acostumbrados a pelear, no podrás con ellos

-Simplemente tengo que evitar que me golpeen ¿ qué tan difícil puede ser?- dijo Mikan tranquilamente

-Más de lo que crees- dijo Natsume

Mikan, ya harta por la conversación decidió cambiar de tema

-Con quien tengo que pelear?- dijo dirigiéndose a Persona

-Mouch, Haru vengan

De las sombras salieron los dos chicos que Mikan le había dicho a Persona

-Olvídalo, nos vamos!- dijo Tsubasa al verlos

-Por qué?

-No pudiste con ellos antes, no podrás con ellos ahora.

-Antes?-pregunto Natsume enojado, si Natsume Hyuga había empezado a tener sentimientos por la morena- Cómo que antes?

-SI, Mikan choco con ellos antes e intentaron llevársela, anda a saber que hacían sino llegaba a verlo.-dijo Tsubasa

Natsume les lanzo una mirada de muerte a Haru y Mouch,los cuales se encogieron ante su mirada.

-Ahora es diferente-dijo Mikan

-En qué?- dijo Natsume

-En que en el momento que me metí en su territorio el acuerdo se rompio-dijo Mikan- y que la AOO está más activa- pensó esto ultimo

-Acuerdo?- preguntaron Tsubasa y Natsume a la ves

-Así que ya lo sabías- le dijo Persona

-Si, en el momento que no me intimide ante la mirada del famoso Persona, sería raro que no llamara tu atención

Persona se rió

-Qué acuerdo?-insistió Natsume

-Te lo explico más tarde

-Bueno ¿empezamos?- dijo Persona

-No -dijeron Tsubasa y Natsume a la vez

-Si-respondieron Mouch, Haru y Mikan

-Tres contra dos, la pelea se hace- volvió a hablar Mikan

-Bien ¡EMPIECEN!


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10: LA PELEA Y LA MARCA

La pelea empezó con una serie de patadas de parte de Haru con Mikan esquivando. Mouch intento usar su tierra alice pero Mikan lo anulo, así que se lanzo a Mikan para empezar una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

Todos estaban sorprendidos al ver como Mikan esquivaba sus ataques como si fuera lo mas fácil del mundo y no parecía cansada, o al menos eso aparentaba

(POV MIKAN)

Tch, lo sabia. Después de todo las consecuencias de sacar a Aoi de la AOO y quedarme son bastante altas, lo mejor sera terminar la pela antes de que el dolor sea más fuerte.

Un día me las pagaras Reo

(FIN POV MIKAN)

Habían pasado 5 minutos desde que la pelea empezó y Mikan no soportaría el dolor mucho más.

Haru logro pegarle una patada en el estomago, Mikan se tambaleo, pero logro saltar a un árbol. Haru y Mouch iban a saltar pero ya era tarde. MIkan había saltado del árbol posicionándose detrás de ellos y asestando un golpe en la nuca, dejándolos inconscientes

-Se puede saber que es eso!?-gritó Persona enojado

Todos se sorprendieron, nunca vieron a Persona tan enojado.

-Dos personas inconscientes- dijo Mikan sabiendo que Persona no hablaba de eso.

-No te pases de lista con migo Mikan-dijo Persona mas enojado

-Me refiero a esto!- dijo mientras le levantaba el brazo a Mikan dejando a la vista de todos un dragón rojo con sangre saliendo de ese mismo lugar.

-No es nada- dijo bajando el brazo

-Mikan que es eso?- pregunto Tsubasa asustado al ver la sangre.

-Cuando me subí al árbol me golpee con una rama, no es nada

-No fue con el árbol-dijo Natsume

-No, con el árbol no, con la rama.-dijo Mikan haciendo que Natsume se acercara a ella con una mirada que decía hablaremos-de-esto-despumes-

-Todos vallasen, no hay mas misiones- dijo Persona- tú te quedas Mikan

En un instante todos se fueron a excepción de Natsume y Tsubasa quienes estaban decididos a obtener respuestas.

-Ustedes también se van- volvió a decir Persona

-No sin antes que me digan que pasa- respondió Natsume

Mikan suspiro

-Déjalos Rei, no se irán

-Rei?- pregunto Tsubasa

-Lo que sea- dijo Persona ignorando la pregunta- quien te puso la marca?

-Marca?- pregunto Natsume

MIkan y Persona lo ignoraron y siguieron hablando

-Fue Reo- respondió Mikan con odio en sus ojos

-Es permanente?

-No, dentro de una semana la marca tendría que perder poder, pero no se irá hasta dentro de medio año

-Por eso el tiempo límite era un mes

-Sí, para entonces el dolor seria menor, no podía esperar más de un mes.

-Ya veo, veré si hay forma de que se valla antes.

-Okey, si puedes lograr que se valla entes de la semana empezare desde ese mismo día con las misiones, sino empezare a la fecha acordada.

-Qué demonios!- dijo Natsume enojado- tu no harás misiones!

-Está bien, te avisare si hay manera de sacarla antes- dijo Persona teletranportandose antes de que Natsume pudiera reclamar.

Mikan suspiro, Tsubasa y Natsume la miraron, ella se encogió de hombros y agarro el papel con la firma de Personsa

-Vamos, los demás devén estar esperando con las otras firmas.

-Piensas que puedes irte así sin más?- pregunto Natsume. Decir que estaba enojado era poco ¡Él había dedicado demasiado tiempo manteniendo a sus amigos (por más que nunca los reconocería como tal) lejos de la clase de habilidad peligrosa, pero Mikan en un instante había tirado todo su trabajo por la borda ¿¡Cómo se le ocurría aparecer de la nada y para colmo aceptar un trato con Persona!? ¡No tenía idea de donde se estaba metiendo!

-No veo el por qué no podría- la respuesta de Mikan Salió como un suspiro. Estaba cansada y no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones y hacer frente a la ira de ellos dos.

-Mikan!- dijo Tsubasa enojado

Aunque al parecer no tenía más opción que hablar si quería volver a la academia y salir de esos horribles bosques.

-Está bien...que quieren saber?

-Qué es esa marca? Quien es Reo? y por qué te la puso?- dijo Tsubasa calmándose a medida que hablaba

Mikan suspiro como por tercera ves y hablo-ES una marca de maldición, provoca un gran dolor al usar mi alice, Reo es el líder de la AOO y me la puso cuando intente escapar de él , para que no pudiera hacerlo. Y antes de que preguntes- dijo mirando a Natsume que iba a decir algo- Si, mentí acerca de como conocí a Aoi, la conocí un año atrás, la AOO la había atrapado pero un mes después la ayude a escapar, pero yo me quede, ahí es cuando me pusieron la marca.

A este punto Natsume y Tsubasa tenían los ojos abiertos como platos, ninguno podía creer que Mikan haber pasado por algo así. Natsume fue el primero en hablar.

-Hace cuanto la tienes?

-En una semana serán un año

-Cuál es tu trato con Persona?

-Que haría misiones después de un mes

-Cuanto tiempo te queda?- volvió a preguntar Natsume con una calma que no sentía. No podía dejar que Mikan hiciera misiones, incluso con un pasado como el que había contado; ella simplemente no estaba lista

-Una semana- Y con esto Mikan se fue, seguida por Tsubasa que aun estaba procesando la información de todo lo sucedido, y dejando a un muy decidido Natsume atrás.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO 11: UN DESCUBRIMIENTO INESPERADO.

Eran las 1 a.m. y aún así no todos los estudiantes en Gakuen Alice dormían. En el bosque norte se podía ver a un azabache saltando de rama en rama a una velocidad increíble. Este chico no era nadie más ni nadie menos que Natsume Hyuga; en sus ojos, normalmente inexpresivos, se podía notar una gran determinación. Luego de varios minutos saltando él llego a un claro totalmente vació en donde se paro en el medio y espero pacientemente.

-Tengo que admitir que me ah sorprendido que quisieras verte conmigo por voluntad propia- dijo una voz burlona a su espalda.

-Quiero respuestas- respondió Natsume sin voltear a ver a la otra persona, no tenía necesidad. Sabía quien estaba detrás suyo sin necesidad de hacerlo, depués de todo él le había pedido que viniera.

-Y qué te hace pensar que te las dare?-Ante estas palabras Natsume se dió la vuelta dispuesto a enfrentar a una de las personas que más odiaba en el mundo

-Corta el rollo Persona, solo dame lo que quiero y dime qués es lo que quieres a cambio- la frialdad en las palabras del chico no parecieron inmutar en lo más mínimo al maestro de la clase de habilidad peligrosas, al contrario, solo hizo su sonrisa más grande.

-Y qué es lo que quieres Kuro Neko ?- preguntó el enmascarada aun sabiendo la respuesta.

-Como ya eh dicho anteriormente, quiero respuesta- repitió Natsume intentando controlar su ira- y que olvides ese tonto trato que has hecho con Mikan.

La respuesta de Natsume hizo la sonrisa de Persona más grande, si es que eso era posible. En realidad la petición de Natsume no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo, supo en el instante en que Mikan entró en el claro que el chico frente a él vendría a exigir respuestas.

-Y qué si te digo que para obtener respuestas deberás hacer el doble de misiones?

La pregunta flotó en el aire dejando un tenso silencio a su paso, y luego...

-Lo haré

Persona, también conocido como Rei tuvo que contener su sorpresa ante la determinación en las palabras del lanzador de llamas delante de él. ¿ Estaba incluso dispuesto a aceptar el doble de las misiones solo por una compañera de clases?La comprensión llegó a él rápido como un rayo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo miró, pero verdaderamente miró al chico delante de él.

En un instante la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro cosa que incomodo, y al mismo tiempo, alegró a Natsume.

-Vete- murmuro Persona con una voz tan baja y peligrosa como pudo en una situación como esta.

-Qué?- exclamó Natsume ya sin poder controlar su ira por más tiempo.

-Fuera de aquí ahora mismo- repitió Persona -Al menos que quieras ir en una misión en este instante.

-YA!- gritó al ver que Natsume dudaba. Este con una última mirada de odio a su "profesor" se fue, dejando arboles quemados a su paso debido a su furia. No había mucho que pudiera hacer, y estaba seguro de que si se quedaba Persona cumpliría su amenaza y lo mandaría a una misión, y él no estaba de animo para eso.

Una vez que Natsume se alejo lo suficiente del claro, Rei dejó escapar la risa que estuvo conteniendo y volvió a pensar en su nuevo descubrimiento. La oferta de Natsume había sido tentadora, pero no podía aceptarla, después de todo le había dicho a Mikan que disminuiría las misiones de el chico, y además no podía permitir que él saliera lastimado. Después de todo, Kuro Neko no le había dicho nada de sus sentimientos a la chica que el consideraba como una hermana menor.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 13: FESTIVAL DE PRIMAVERA

Tres días pasaron, Mikan estuvo evitando a Natsume todo el tiempo, haciendo a este muy enojado. Nunca nadie había evitado a Natsume Hyuga, bueno no al menos que él lo quisiera.

Todo iba bien , el festival había empezado y mucha gente había ido a ver lo que preparo la clase de habilidades especiales, pero nadie podía ganarlo.

-Mikan-onechan!- se escuchaba gritar a una niña

- Qué pasa Aoi? Vas a dejarme sorda- respondió Mikan tapándose los oídos

-Mouu, eres mala Mikan-dijo Aoi

-Jajaja , qué pasó Aoi por qué estas acá?

-Me acompañas a ver el festival?- dijo haciendo ojos de perrito

Mikan aguanto la risa por la cara que puso Aoi y respondió-Tengo que quedarme, prometo que iremos después.

-Ve Mikan, después de todo nadie es capaz de llegar hasta tu puesto- dijo Tsubasa que estaba escuchando la conversación

-Gracias tsubasa-sempai- dijo Mikan mientras lo abrazaba- Vamos Aoi

En el festival Aoi y Mikan habían visitado todos los puestos de sus compañeros, e iban a ver el de Hotaru cuando Aoi chocó con alguien.

-Itaii- dijo Aoi sobándose la cabeza- Gomen

-Ten más cuidado niña fea- dijo en niño

-Aoi ¿quién es este?

(POV MIKAN)

-Youchi Hiriji, está en mi clase y es amigo de mi hermano- escuche decir a Aoi

Solo espero no encontrarme con Natsume

-Youchi, Aoi?- dice una vos atrás mio, una vos que la reconocería en cualquier parte

-Natsume-oniichan!-grito Aoi

Me di la vuelta y ahí estaba, la última persona que quería ver, con una sonrisa en su cara

(FIN POV MIKAN)

-Qué haces aquí Aoi?

-Íbamos con Mikan a ver lo que hizo Hotaru

Youchi tiró de la manga de Natsume en señal de que quería ir.

-Por qué no vamos todos juntos- sugirió Aoi

Genial Aoi!, por qué no me encierras en un armario con Natsume?- pensó Mikan sarcásticamente

-Pueden Mikan-one?- dijo Aoi con carita de perro

Mikan se rió al verla- Claro que puede, pero si sigues poniendo esa cara se te saldrán los ojos.

-Mouuu eres mala Mikan!- se quejó Aoi

jajajajaj, ¿Vamos?-preguntó a Youchi

-Onii-chan ¿ Quíen es la fea?- preguntó Youchi

Pero antes de que Natsume pudiera responder Mikan habló

-Es un mini Natsume!- dijo entre risas- Soy Mikan Sakura y mi alice es la anulación

-Youchi Hiriji, manipulación de fantasmas.

Los ojos de Mikan se abrieron y se volteo a mirar a Aoi con una sonrisa burlona.

-Así que manipulación de fantasmas... Interesante

-Qué es interesante Polka?-preguntó Natsume

Mikan ignoró lo de Polka y le guiñó el ojo a Aoi haciendo que esta se pusiera roja como tomate.

-Nada - dijó Mikan sin mirarlo, cosa que molesto a Natsume.

-Así que este es el chico que le gusta a Aoi- pensó Mikan mientras sonreía- es lindo.

-Vamos!- dijeron Youchi y Aoi

-Hai Hai! ya vamos

y así pasaron el día, con Youchi y Aoi peleando por ver a donde iban, con Mikan evitando a Natsume y con Natsume quemando a quien mirara a SU Mikan.

Cuando Youchi y Aoi se quedaron dormidos Natsume decidió hacer su movimiento, pero primero llevaría a cada uno a su dormitorio.

-Vamos a llevarlos a sus habitaciones-dijó Natsume

-Sí, yo llevo a Aoi y vos a Youchi.

Cuando dejaron a cada uno en su habitación Natsume y Mikan se dirigieron a sus dormitorios que quedaban uno en frente del otro. Pero cuando Mikan entro a su habitación, Natsume entró con ella y cerró la puerta

Mikan se sorprendió, pero lo disimulo.

-Que crees que haces Hyuga?

Natsume frunció el ceño- Creo haberte dicho que no me digas así.

-Perdón, repito, Que crees que haces Natsume?- dijo Mikan sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Deja de evitar mirarme

-No lo hago- respondió rápidamente Mikan , para evitar que se notara el nerviosismo en su vos.

Natsume se acerco a ella y la inmovilizo contra la pared , agarrándola de la barbilla para que lo mirara. MIkan lo miro y se puso roja como tomate, Natsume que la vio sonrió burlonamente haciendo que Mikan se enojara.

-Soltame

-Dame un motivo para hacerlo

-Por que no me gusta estar así- dijo desviando la mirada

Natsume sonrió y se acerco a su oído

-Ambos sabemos que eso es mentira-dijo susurrando en tono seductor. Pero antes de que Mikan pudiera decir algo la beso, Mikan intento apartarse , pero Natsume la agarro más fuerte y mordió su labio inferior pidiéndole entrada a su boca, pero Mikan no lo dejo, cosa que lo molesto y la alejo un poco, pero cuando Mikan abrió la boca en busca de aire la volvió a besar, fue un beso apasionado que poco a poco fue siendo correspondido y termino convirtiéndose en una lucha por quien tenía el control sobre el otro.

Cuando se separaron por falta de aire Mikan estaba roja y Natsume tenia una sonrisa burlona y un tanto seductora.

-A mi me pareció que te gusto bastante- dijo Natsume agarrándola por la cintura.

-Cállate- dijo Mikan avergonzada y desviando la mirada.

-Deja de desviar tu mirada de mí.

Mikan lo miro y el la volvió a besar, pero esta vez era un beso lleno de lujuria que provoco que Mikan cayera a la cama con Natsume sobre ella.

Natsume la miro y sonrió seductoramente. -No sabía que tenias tanta prisa

-Idiota-dijo Mikan volviéndose más roja todavía- Ahora andante a tu cuarto que quiero dormir.

-No es necesario

-Eh?- pregunto confundida

-Porque voy a pasar la noche acá.

-No lo haras- respondió Mikan roja como una tomate. Era extraño, ella nunca se sonrojaba, pero una sola mirada de Natsume y podía competir contra un tomate.

-No hare nada que no quieras- dijo Natsume con una sonrisa pícara

-Hace lo que quieras. –Gruño Mikan dándose la vuelta, no podría resistirse a besarlo cuando él la miraba así; claro eso no es algo que fuera a decirle, después de todo el chico ya tenía el ego lo suficientemente grande

Y así los dos se durmieron juntos, con Natsume abrazando a Mikan por la cintura protectoramente y esta disfrutando estar en sus brazos, no es que fuera a admitirlo.


	13. Chapter 13

CAP 13: SECRETO REVELADO, MI SEGUNDA ALICE

A la mañana siguiente Mikan se despertó con Natsume abrazándola, ella sonrió y salió de la cama sin despertarlo, pero al ver el reloj pego un grito.

-Sos muy ruidosa- se quejó Natsume.

-Natsume levántate las clases empiezan en 10 minutos, me tengo que cambiar.

-Hm

Natsume se levantó de mala gana y se fue a cambiar, 5 minutos después Mikan salió de su habitación y Natsume estaba esperándola.

-Sos lenta- se quejó

-Vamos, tenemos clase con jin-jin y llegamos tarde.

En el camino Natsume agarró la mano de Mikan dejando a todos los que los veian totalmente en shock, pero ¿Quién podía culparlos? No todos los días se veia al lanzador de llamas de la mano de una chica. Mikan por su lado no lo aparto como hubiese hecho con cualquier otro chico, no le gustaba dar muestras de afecto en público, pero con Natsume no tenía problemas

Cuando abrieron la puerta del salón se sorprendieron al ver a Jinno junto a Persona y otro chico, aunque lo que era más raro era que toda la clase estaba callada.

- Llegan tarde Sakura, Hyuga.

Mikan lo ignoro y dirigió su mirada a Persona.

-Paso algo?- pregunto ella.

-El es Neji, será quien te quite la marca de maldición.

Los ojos de Mikan se abrieron, no pensó que Persona pudiera encontrar a alguien que le quitara la marca tan rápido, claro él tenía sus contactos, pero incluso esto era demasiado rápido para él.

-Cuál es la trampa?

Persona sonrió y luego habló- A partir de ahora sos estrella especial y serás trasladada a habilidad peligrosa, es a tu elección si quieres seguir en habilidad especial.

Se escucharon murmullos en toda la clase ¿ cómo era posible que una sin estrellas se convirtiera en estrella especial de un día para otro?

-Solo eso?- volvió a preguntar Mikan ignorando el murmullo.

-El director ya sabe de tu otro alice y quien sos- Mikan iba a hablar pero Persona siguió- Y digamos que no le agrado la idea de que se le ocultaras, lo más probable es que te llame mas tarde.

Mikan suspiro- Ya veo, supongo que le explicare todo cuando lo vea, sobre la clase de habilidades especiales seguiré ahí y al mismo tiempo iré a habilidad peligrosa. Y ahora que él sabe la verdad no me dejara ocultarlo más tiempo ¿o sí?

-No.

-Ya veo- Mikan volvió a suspirar, Natsume iba a hablar pero Mikan se le adelantó y hablo en su mente

-**No te preocupes, te contare todo más tarde**.- Natsume asintió con la cabeza, preguntándose desde cuando Mikan tenia el alice de la telepatía le soltó la mano y se fue a sentar. Por más que no le agradara que Persona estuviera cerca de Mikan, él era la única forma de quitarle esa marca, le gustara o no.

-Bueno cuando me sacaran la marca?

-Ahora mismo- Dijo Persona mientras Neji se le acercaba tocándole el brazo; inmediatamente un calor empezo a correr por su cuerpo, sentía como si estuviera en llamas, pero se negaba a mostrar debilidad, así que espero pacientemente y sin hacer ruido hasta que Neji terminara, cuando este al fin lo hizo no pudo evitar que un suspiro saliera de sus labios, estaba segura de que si hubiese tenido que aguantar por más tiempo quedaría de rodillas jadeando. Pero eso ya no importaba, lo más importante era que por fin era libre de las garras de Reo y no volvería a perder su libertad, por nada, ni por nadie. Aunque sabía que había unas personas que eran la excepción a esa regla.

-Me sorprende- fue Neji quien habló- Al sacar la marca provoca un gran dolor, pero no mostraste sentirlo.

Mikan sonrió- Hay cosas peores, supongo.- y ella conocía muchas de ellas.

-Mikan ve después de clases a ese lugar, te presentaras a la clase.- Habló Persona y se encaminó a la puerta. Pero antes de irse Mikan dijo algo que le llamo la atención.

-Las mentiras no duran para siempre Rei, mi mentira ya se vino abajo. ¿ cuándo dejaras que la tuya lo haga ?

Persona ya sabía de que hablaba, tarde o temprano tendría que dejar caer esa fachada, empezar a usar su verdadero nombre y empezar a ser más amable. Él se volteo, la miró, sonrió y dijo:

-Cuando sea el momento lo haré.

-Espero que no sea tarde para entonces- susurro Mikan viendo como Persona se teletransportaba a quien sabe donde con Neji.

Mikan suspiró y se volvió a la clase.

-Cómo es posible que te hicieras estrella especial de un día a otro, eso no es posible!- Exclamo Sumire.

-Callate Permy y déjame hablar- dijo Mikan fríamente, Sumire se enojo ante el apodo, pero al ver la mirada seria Mikan decidió callarse.

-En realidad nunca fui una no estrella, solo lo dije para ocultar mis alices. MI verdadero nombre es Mikan Yukihara y mis alices son Anulicion y SEC, que significa Robar, Copiar, otras palabras puedo copiar cualquier alice que vea,borrar implica que el usuario pierda su alice permanentemente, robar significa que puede robarle el alice a alguien, es decir, el usuario pierde su alice que se trasforma en una piedra alice y dentro del alice robar está la inserción puedo insertar piedras alices en cualquier otra persona

Murmullos se escucharon en toda la clase, incluso Jinno estaba sorprendido

Anna fue la primera en hablar- Entonces Mikan-chan cuantos alices as copiado?

-Ni yo puedo contarlos, lo que si ya eh copiado todos los alices de la academia.

-Ja, crees que creeríamos algo como eso? es absolutamente imposible- volvió a hablar Sumire, aunque es su voz se detectaba un matiz de duda.

Una sonrisa malvada apareció en la cara de Mikan, y una ráfaga de viento vino desde las ventanas mientras en las manos de mikan había una bola de fuego y daga de hielo.

-Sigues sin creerlo Permy?- dijo Mikan burlonamente, mientras el viento se iba y el fuego y hielo desaparecía.

Todos en la clase, incluso Natsume quedo en shock, aunque ahora entendía como Mikan había podido hablar telepáticamente.

MIKAN YUKIHARA PRESENTARSE A LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR, REPITO MIKAN YUKIHARA PRESENTARSE A LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR Y NO SE TE OCURRA EVITARLO.

Mikan contuvo un suspiro al escuchar el mensaje de los altavoces, sabía que él iba a querer verla, pero pensó que al menos le daría un par de días para ordenar su mente. Estaba segura que él estaba enojado, quizás podría esconderse en su habitación y esperar que el director se calmara un poco, no quería enfrentar su ira hoy

INTENTALO Y VERAS MOCOSA – Se volvió a escuchar por los altavoces.

Mikan sudor cayo, no quería saber como el director sabía lo que estaba planeando ¡Solo lo había pensado! Y los únicos métodos para saber lo que alguien pensaba no le gustaban nada. Pero al parecer él no tenía reparo en usarlos si con eso conseguía lo que quería. ¿Por qué no le extrañaba?

-Tchh, parece que se enojó enserio-dijo Mikan para luego ver a Natsume- Natsume ¿vendrías con migo? Hay alguien que quiero que conozcas.

-Por que iría Natsume-sama contigo?- Chillaron Luna ( la vicepresidenta del ruka-natsume fan club) y Permy.

Natsume las ignoró y siguió a Mikan dejando a todos sorprendidos, incluso su mejor amigo Ruka.

Mikan al ver la sorpresa de Ruka se frenó en la puerta y miró a Natsume

**-Confías en Ruka**?- le preguntó en su mente

Este asintió con la cabeza

Mikan suspiró y se volteó a la clase que seguía mirando, bueno Hotaru está sacando fotos con signos de dinero en sus ojos, cosa que le causó gracia a Mikan

-Hotaru, Ruka- los llamó Mikan

-Que pasa Yuhikara-san?- fue Ruka quien habló

-Solo dime Mikan

-Mejor que sea importante-dijó Hotaru en un tono amenazador- estaba sacando buenas fotos

Una gotita estilo anime apareció en las cabezas de todos mientras Mikan se reía.

-Les iba a pedir si venían con nosotros a dirección

-Nosotros ?-preguntó Ruka confundido, mientras que Hotaru ya estaba al lado de Natsume lista para irse

-Apúrate Nogi- dijó fríamente Hotaru- si pierdo información por tu culpa publicare tus fotos durmiendo para compensarlo.

Ruka se levanto rápidamente, sabía que Imai cumplía todas sus amenazas, y lo último que quería era fotos suyas en piyama repartidas por toda la escuela ¿Quién sabía lo que harían esas maniáticas de sus fans si conseguían una? Solo la idea lo hacía estremecerse; así que sin más remedió siguió a sus tres compañeros que ya estaban camino a la oficina del director.


	14. Chapter 14

Acá está el capítulo 14! Gracias a todos por los comentarios, me alegra que la historia sea de su agrado

NOTA: por si no se encuentra lo suficientemente claro lo que está en negrita es cundo hablan con la mente.

CAPITULO 14: KAZUO

Los cuatro caminaban por los pasillos, camino a la oficina del director, cuando Ruka decidió romper el silencio.

-Mikan, por qué nosotros?

-Por qué qué?-pregunto Mikan sin entender

-Por qué nos llamaste a nosotros para venir.

-Ah... llamé a Natsume porque le dije que le explicaría lo que quisiera saber y a vos y Hotaru porque me caen bien. Además estando con más gente el castigo será menos duro

-Así que ya sabes por qué te están llamando-dijo Hotaur sin expresión alguna

-Así es, y conociendo al director el castigo no va a ser nada agradable.

-Sigo sin entender- dijo Ruka

-El que?

-Estoy seguro que hay más gente que te cae bien como para que te acompañara ¿Por qué nosotros?

-BAKA-dijo Hotaru- si simplemente trajera a alguien que le cayera bien abría traído a más personas.

Mikan se rio- Hotaru tiene razón, además de caerme bien los traje ya que son los únicos que saben acerca de las misiones sin estar en capacidad peligrosa.

-Ya veo- dijo Ruka

MIKAN YUHIKARA TIENE 5 MINUTOS PARA REPORTARSE A LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR.

-Imposible- dijo Ruka- no llegaremos en 5 minutos ni aunque corramos.

-Tch- dijo Mikan - enserio está enojado. Agárrense de las manos

-EH?- pregunto Ruka confundido

-Solo agárrense y no se suelten

Todos hicieron caso y en un segundo estaban frente a las puertas del despacho del director.

-Cuando estén adentro no duden en preguntar cualquier cosa- dijo Mikan

-Está bien- dijo Ruka

-No tengo todo el día- dijo Hotaru

-Hn- dijo Natsume

jajaja supongo que por ser tan diferentes me caen tan bien- pensó Mikan

-Ahh y otra cosa- Dijo Mikan con seriedad- Cuando abra las puertas agáchense

Y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo Mikan abrió las puertas de madera. Todos se agacharon inmediatamente al ver una lámpara dirigiéndose a su cabeza.

-Sigues teniendo tan buenos reflejos como siempre Mikan- dijo el director mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-Era necesario lo de la lámpara?- preguntó está mirando a lo que quedaba de ella a un costado. Hotaru, Ruka y Natsume miraban todo desde una esquina extrañamente callados, se sentian como si estuvieran presenciando una escena bastante personal, aunque ninguno sabía por qué.

-No juegues con mi paciencia mocosa- gruñó el director visiblemente enojado. ¿Qué había hecho Mikan para cabrearlo tanto?

-Parece que ni los años pueden sacarte ese temperamento de mil demonios- murmuro por lo bajo, aunque todos en la sala pudieron escucharlo

-Imagino que sabrás porque te llame ¿no es así Mikan?- volvió a hablar el director como si nunca hubiera escuchado el comentario de la chica, aunque la venita inflada de su frente delataba que intentaba contener su enojo.

Mikan asintió con la cabeza

-Puede que ella lo sepa pero nosotros no- habló la reina del hielo sin temor a la ira de director

-Lo que pasa- habló el director- es que esta jovencita ingresó con un nombre falso a la academia, oculto sus alices y usó el alice de la ilusión para que ningún directivo descubriera y lo peor de todo es que no le avisó nada a su tío que la creía desaparecida-dijo terminando con lagrimas falsas cosa que causo una gota de sudor. ¿El hombre era bipolar o qué?

-Vamos tío Kazuo, sabes que no es mi culpa- dijó Mikan - La academia es muy fácil de engañar, cualquier persona podría ingresar con un nombre falso y no se dan cuenta

-Tío?- preguntaron Hotaru, Natsume y Ruka al mismo tiempo

-Si -dijó Mikan - es mi tío de parte de mi madre, el se hizo cargo de mi durante dos años después de que mis padre murieran.

-Pero un dia Mikan desapareció sin dejar rastro- dijo Kazuo

-No es mi culpa, la AOO me encontró y no sabía pelear muy bien que digamos, prácticamente estaba en desventaja contra Reo y en aquel entonces no sabía de mi anulación.

- La AOO?- gritó Kazuo retomando su furia anterior

-Tío, vas a dejarme sorda.-gruño Mikan visiblemente irritada- y si, la AOO estuve un poco más de un año en la base central de la AOO

-Y fuiste vos la que destruyó la base?- pregunto Natsume, que había oído de Persona que la base principal de la AOO fue destruida por un desconocido

-Sí, pero Reo escapó en el proceso

-De eso quería hablarte Mikan- dijo Kazuo poniéndose serio y mirando a Natsume,Ruka y Hotaru- ¿ confías en ellos lo suficiente como para que sepan lo que voy a decir?

-La AOO también está detrás de ellos, tienen derecho a saberlo

-Esta tras nosotros?- preguntó Ruka

-Si- dijo Mikan

-Por qué?

-Los inventos de Hotaru son famosos en muchos lugares del mundo los cuales serian muy útiles para la AOO, lo más probable es que quieran robar el alice de Ruka para luego insertárselo a Reo y Natsume, bueno todo el mundo quiere a Kuro Neko de su parte.

-Pero por qué robar el alice de Ruka?- preguntó Natsume- lo más lógico seria que lo entrenaran para que haga misiones para ellos.

-Reo tiene la feromonas de voz y feromonas masculinas y femeninas, en otras palabras solo le falta la feromona animal, y no va a parar hasta que la consiga, pero para eso me necesita a mí, no hay otra persona con el robo y la ensercion alice.

-¿Por qué nos cuentan esto?- dijo Hotaru- Si nos cuentan algo así deben querer que hagamos algo a cambio

Su tio miró a Mikan y vio en sus ojos un poco de tristeza

-Asi es- dijo Mikan- Hay dos opciones la primera quedarse en la academia y correr el riesgo de que la AOO los atrape y la segunda ir a la academia alice en Estados Unidos. Ustedes elijen.

-**Mikan- **habló Kazuo en la mente de ella**- sabes que el trato era que si se quedaban debían hacer misiones**.

**-Lose, si deciden quedarse yo tomare sus misiones**

**-No podrás con tantas misiones, podrías salir herida Mikan **–puede que Kazou no lo demostrara, pero apreciaba a su sobrina y no quería que saliera herida

**-Tranquilo tío , mejore mucho en el último año, podría tomar todas las misiones yo sola si quisiera.-**Incluso en su mente el tono de Mikan tenía un tono firme como el hierro, y al mismo tiempo mordaz; estaba claro que no importaba lo que él dijera ella no cambiaria de opinión.

-Me quedo- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

-Parece que ya está decidido- dijo Mikan sonriendo a su tío

-Sí, es genial- dijo Kazuo con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro, no es que no quisiera que ellos se quedaran, pero al hacerlo solo aumentaban más la carga de Mikan

Mikan que pudo ver su falsa sonrisa y que leyó su mente le dijo:

**-Tío no son una carga para mi, estando ellos acá me hacen sentir mejor , prefiero estar acompañada, estuve todo un año sola en una celda , compañía no me viene mal.**

Kazuo sonrio.

-Bueno vuelvan a sus clases- dijo Kazuo- ahhh y Natsume-kun mañana después de clase ve a habilidad peligrosa, tienen reunión

-Hn

Y con eso todos salieron de la oficina y se fueron caminando a su clase en silencio, pensando en lo que les acababan de contar.


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15:MISIÓN

(POV MIKAN)

Me encontraba camino a mi habitación después de un largo día de clases cuando mi celular empezó a vibrar, era Re; al parecer tenía una misión para mí, supongo que ya era hora de que hiciera algo. Sin quejas fui a mi cuarto me puse ropa negra y me teletrasporte al bosque norte. Cuando llegué Persona estaba recostado en un árbol esperándome

-Cuál es la misión?- pregunté tranquilamente

-La AOO encontró una forma de destruir la barrera de la academia, tu misión consiste en copiar la información que tengan y luego borrarla.- me dijo en un tono serio

-Puede destruir la base después de la misión?

Rei sonrió ante mi pregunta, luego asintió y mi dio una máscara. Era blanca con remolinos de flores sakuras y lineas doradas, era simple, pero hermosa, y quizas por eso me gusto tanto.

Me puse la máscara y me treletrasporte a unos metros de la base. Por fuera parecía un edificio normal, pero sabía que dentro había un montón de trampas. Usé mi alice de visión X ,que le había copiado a un chico, y pude ver 300 hombres, todos armados y 200 con alices. Me llamo la atención que hubiera tan pocos, normalmente habría más de 500, y más si custodiaban una información tan importante; era raro, pero decidí no darle muchas vueltas

Entré por la puerta de atrás, noqueando a 20 hombres antes de que pudieran pedir ayuda, les quite sus alices y les borre los recuerdos relacionados con la AOO. Lo normal sería matarlos, pero hoy me sentía generosa.

Pude llegar a donde se encontraba la computadora principal sin problemas, ningún guardia estaba a mi altura, no es por presumir, pero mi alice era fuerte y la AOO en el tiempo que estuve acá me había entrenado de forma dura pero eficiente.

Algo buena tenía que salir de eso- pensé con mordacidad

Copie los archivos en el pendrine que me dio Rei y después los borre de la computadora, me iba a ir pero por alguna razón que hubiera menos guardias que lo normal seguía dando vueltas en mi cabeza, así que entre en la mente de un guardia que estaba desmayado en el piso. Me sorprendió ante lo que vi, pero al instante entraron más guardias sin darme tiempo a pensar a lo que había visto.

-Valla, valla, miren lo que tenemos aquí- dijo uno de los guardias mirándome de arriba abajo- la academia ah caido bajo si necesitan enviar a una mujer a hacer el trabajo sucio. Me sorprende que hayas llegado tan lejos sola.

No respondí, estaba acostumbrada a que mis enemigos me subestimaran por ser mujer, aunque si digiera que no me importara estaría mintiendo.

-No es sabio subestimar a tu enemigo- comentó un guardia a su lado haciendo que lo mirara, algo que normalmente evitaba; puede que hubiese matado a muchas personas a lo largo de mi vida, pero eso no significara que me gustara hacerlo, incluso si esas personas se lo merecían. Una vida era una vida, fuera buena o mala; así que cuando tendía a evitar mirar su cara, supongo que de esa forma era más fácil cumplir con mi misión.

Cuando subí la vista a sus ojos, negros como la noche, nuestras miradas se encontraron haciéndome dar un paso atrás. No me gustaba lo que veía en él, era como si supiera lo que iba a pasar, como si supiera que moriría y no parecía dispuesto a luchar.

-La niña está asustada?- se burló el guardia anterior, pero no aparté la vista de aquel hombre.

-Por qué?- pregunté y por ahí salió otra de mis reglas por la ventana. No solo había mirado a mi victima a la cara, sino que había empezado una conversación con él.

-La carga es demasiado pesada- fue lo único que dijo y no necesitaba decir más. Entendía perfectamente lo que era tener una carga tan pesada que lo único que querías era dormir para siempre, yo lo había sentido, pero nunca con tanta fuerza como para abandonar mi vida.

No tuve tiempo de pensar más sobre el tema, porque el guardia anterior arto de ser ignorado, se lanzó el ataque. Tenía el alice de tierra, pero no pude saber si sería un buen oponente o no, ya que ojos negros (como me decidí llamarlo a falta de un nombre real) lanzó una daga a su corazón matándolo al instante. Mi sorpresa fue tal que no reaccioné hasta que él se paró delante de mí con una mano tendida, como si fuera a saludarme, pero no era a mí a quien quería saludar. Dudé antes de domar su mano y cuando lo hice lo miré a los ojos, buscando algo, cualquier cosa que me indicara que tenía miedo.

No había nada, ni la mínima pisca de emoción.

-Hay otras opciones- estaba intentando que se echara atrás, y la saber eso me sorprendió, yo no dudaba a la hora de matar, no era un lujo que podía permitirme, pero aún así…

-No para mí- dijo negando con la cabeza lentamente y por más ridículo que sonara entendí que realmente no la había. Di un último apretón a su mano antes de lentamente activar el alice de la muerte. Agarré su cuerpo antes de que cayera al piso para luego depositarlo suavemente en el. No tuve que cerrar sus ojos, ya estaban cerrados.

-Un placer conocerte desconocido-san.- murmuré a la nada antes de teletransportarme fuera del lugar en el momento exacto en que este explotaba.

-Como fue la misión?- pregunto Persona en cuanto aparecí en el bosque, él me estaba mirando de arriba a abajo en busca de heridas.

Forcé una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro-Fue bien y deja de mirarme así, no estoy herida- dije mientras le daba el pendrine.

-Algo fuera de lo común?- preguntó

-No- mentí, no es que no confiara en Rei, pero tenía que estar segura de la información y si era cierto, antes de decir la verdad tenía que hacer otras cosas.

No cruzamos más palabras y me fui a mi habitación, busqué mi computadora donde acostumbraba a guardar los archivos de mis misiones y comprobé que lo que había averiguado esa noche era cierto, todo encajaba perfectamente. No le di más vueltas y me fui a dormir, mañana iba a necesitar toda mi energía.

Normalmente no soñaba con las personas que asesinaba, no me lo permitía ya que solo aumentaba mi culpa. Pero esa noche soñé con un joven desconocido de ojos negros como la noche, quien iba de la mano de la muerte como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Era un joven rodeado de sombras negras a su alrededor, un chico lleno de secretos y misterios que no debían ser revelados, secretos que no quería averiguar; porque alguna veces los misterios debían quedar como eso, misterios.

Un misterio en el cual me juré que no volvería a pensar en cuanto me levantara en la mañana y tuviera que volver a la luz del día en donde las sombras no podían llegar. Porque si me permitía pensar en él estaba segura que enloquecería.

Hasta aquí llegó el capítulo. No se si eh expresado bien, así que quería aclarar que lo que eh querido mostrar en este capítulo es que Mikan no mata por el placer de hacerlo, sino porque no tiene otra opción y que aún así matar le trae remordimientos.

Espero que eso halla aclarado todo y que el capítulo les haya gustado :D Gracias por los comentarios!


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16: HABILIDAD PELIGROSA Y LA FACHADA SE ACABA

(POV MIKAN)

A la mañana siguiente me levanté sintiendo que el peso del mundo estaba sobre mis hombros; era una sensación bastante ridícula, anoche no había hecho nada que no haya hecho ya, pero por alguna razón no podía quitar la imagen de ese completo desconocido de mi cabeza.

Me levanté y fui a clases, como siempre llegué tarde, pero no me importó. Natsume no había venido a clases, así que nadie me detuvo cuando me levante de mi asiento y me fui al bosque norte; había recibido un mensaje de Rei. Era un mensaje simple con solo dos frases.

_Ven al bosque norte. Trae puesta tu máscara._

Quizás tuviera una misión que despejara mi mente.

Estaba caminando tranquilamente al punto de reunión cuando vi a lo lejos un salón de clases. Suspiré. Solo a Rei podía ocurrirse tal cosa, no podía simplemente usar un salón normal.

Me reí ante mis pensamientos, me puse la máscara que me había dado Rei ,y entre al salón

(FIN POV MIKAN)

-Rei! - dijo Mikan mientras entraba al salón- Para que tengo q-Pero se calló al ver que no estaba sola, todos los de habilidad peligrosas estaban ahí.

Mikan miro para todos lados buscando a Persona y lo encontró.

-Persona ¿Por qué tengo que tener puesta la máscara?- dijo Mikan ignorando las miradas de todos- No es como si fuera a pelear.

Una venita apareció en la frente de Persona

-Llegas tarde, interrumpís mientras estoy hablando y me preguntas por qué tenes que llevar puesta la máscara?-dijo con enojo en su vos.

-Sip- dijo Mikan lo más relajada posible, le hacía gracia burlarse de Rei- eso es lo que hice, no lo tenes que repetir todo.

-Lo que sea- dijo Rei intentando no caer en su trampa

Se escucharon murmullos por todo el lugar, nadie nunca le había hablado a Persona así y había salido ileso, pero a esta chica nueva no parece importarle

-Persona-sensei a mi me parece que la clase no le prestaba atención desde un principio, así que básicamente no interrumpí cuando estaba hablando- dijo Mikan pareciendo inocente, pero su verdadero objetivo era hacer que Rei dejara su fachada y fuera el mismo

Todos se callaron, esperando la explosión de Persona, pero nada paso

-Te agradezco la información- dijo Rei con una venita en la cara- Ella es Shiro Neko , será la pareja de Kuro Neko a partir de ahora.

-Neee Persona-sensei ¿por qué me estas llamando por mi nombre clave? no estamos en una misión- dijo Mikan con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Todos en la clase miraron a la chica nueva, nadie podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Nunca nadie le había hablado así a Persona, eso era suicidio! Mikan por su parte pensaba que ya era hora de hacer que Persona dejara su fachada, además no tenía nada mejor que hacer

Listo era el colmo la paciencia de Rei estaba llegando a su límite- Bueno... qué te parece si vos das la clase de hoy?

Todos quedaron en estado de shock

-Enserio? Súper!-dijo Mikan con estrellitas en los ojos, al parecer había encontrado esa distracción que tanto necesitaba.- Siéntate ahí que yo doy la clase

Jajaja sabía que Rei iba a hacer algo así- pensó Mikan - siempre que se enoja explota, pero como no puede hacerlo delante de los demás intenta zafarse.

-No me jodas!- dijo un chico que Mikan reconoció como Neji- Me vas a decir que vas a dejar que ella nos de la clase?

-Si- dijo Persona ya bastante molesto por el jueguito de Mikan- y si alguien se va del salón se atiene a las consecuencias.

Murmullos volvieron a recorrer todo el lugar

Lo siento Rei, pero voy a hacer que dejes esa fachada tuya- pensó Mikan mientras miraba como Rei maldecía por lo bajo

-Silencio!- grito Mikan y todos se callaron.- Tienen dos opciones o se quedan en mi clase o se van a dar 50 vueltas a la academia corriendo.

Todos la miraron pensando que bromeaba, pero no, su cara era seria

-Bueno...-dijo Mikan- para empezar todos quítense las mascaras, llevan en la misma clase quien sabe cuánto tiempo y ni se vieron las caras.

Todos se la sacaron menos ella y Persona

-Tu también te la tienes que quitar Persona

Él le dio una mirada de muerte, pero Mikan no se movió de su lugar.

-Si no te la sacas te vas a correr 50 vueltas a la escuela y sabes que hablo enserio- dijo con tono amenazador.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver que Persona se saco la máscara a regañadientes y se la entrego a la chica. Todos pensaban lo mismo ¿Quién es ella y por qué Persona hace todo lo que le dice?

-Nos haces sacarnos las mascaras, pero seguís con la tuya- dijo Natsume- ¿Qué clase de juego es este?

Mikan sonrió- Es verdad, no es justo que yo la tenga puesta-dicho esto ella se saco la máscara dejando a todos en estado de shock en especial Natsume y Tsubasa ( si Tsubasa hace misiones debido a que su alice es más fuerte por la noche), todos conocían a la chica que vino a pedir la firma de Persona aquella vez.

-No me presente adecuadamente- dijo Mikan sonriendo- Soy Mikan Yuhikara, 17 años y mis alices son SEC y anulacion.

-Qué demonios Polka-dijo Natsume pero Mikan lo interrumpio

-Parece que el señor Hyuga quiere dar 50 vueltas a la academia.

Natsume y otras 3 personas se iban a quejar pero Persona interrumpió.

-Saben, no es que me agrade esta situación, pero yo en su lugar hago lo que ella dice. No querrán hacerla enojar.- aunque su voz estaba tranquila, su mente era todo lo contrario

(POV PERSONA)

Hay algo que está mal. Mikan normalmente no haría algo así, algo debe haber pasado en la misión que no me ah dicho. Por ahora voy a seguirle el juego, solo espero que lo que sea que haya pasado no la afecte demasiado.

Espero que por lo menos si necesita ayuda venga a pedirla, seguro que con lo argullosa que es intenta resolver todo sola. Además tengo que admitir que la sorpresa en la cara de todos mis alumnos es bastante divertida

(FIN POV PERSONA)

Nadie podía creer lo que dijo Persona , el frio y temido Persona, estaba haciendo lo que le decían sin quejarse.

Persona los ignoro a todos y miro a Mikan- Qué es exactamente lo que quieres lograr? Ahora que no tenes que ocultar tus alices ¿Qué estas intentando hace?

Mikan lo miro seria y respondió- Estoy haciendo algo que tendrías que haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.

Ella no intentara hacer eso ¿ o si? -pensó Rei ya para nada divertido mientras todos los demás los miraban confundidos.

-Hagamos un juego-dijo alegremente Mikan

-Un juego?- pregunto un chico

-Si, vamos a jugar verdad o atrévete

Todos se callaron, nadie podía entender que traía entre manos Mikan.

-Bueno ¿quien empieza?

-Yo empiezo- dijo Tsubasa con decisión, sea lo que sea que estuviera haciendo Mikan no podía ser tan malo ¿O si?

-Genial!

-Mikan verdad o atrévete?

-atrévete

Una sonrisa se formo en los labios de Tsubasa- Besa a Hyuga

-Tsubasa enserio quieres morir?- le susurro un chico- No es buena idea hacerla enojar

Mikan lo miro y señalo- Cual es tu nombre?

-Misuko Neiro

Mikan suspiro- Misuko-kun yo propuse el juego, no voy a matar a nadie, si quisiera matar a alguien ya lo hubiera hecho ¿ entendido?

-Si- dijo Misuko un poco desconfiado

-Parece que sigues sin creerme- dijo Mikan mientras se acercaba a Natsume y lo besa, dejando a todo el mundo en shock Y a un Natsume desconcertado pero con ganas de más.

-Bien mi turno!- dijo Mikan alegre- Neji verdad o atrévete

-Verdad-dijo Neji confiado. Después de ver que Mikan besaba a Natsume todos jugaron sin miedo a que al decir algo malo salieran heridos. Siguieron jugando durante una hora y llego el turno de Persona

-Persona verdad o atrévete-dijo Mikan , a lo que todos se callaron esperando su respuesta

-Qué estas planeando Mikan?-dijo Persona desconfiado

-Nada- dijo sonriendo- Es un juego, vamos... verdad o atrévete.

-Verdad-dijo Persona

-Diles a todos como eres realmente- dijo Mikan seria

-A que te réferis Mikan?- pregunto Tsubasa

-Les contas vos o yo ? Rei-dijo Mikan mirándolo seria

-Mikan sabes lo que estas haciendo? Sabes lo que puede pasar si saben la verdad- dijo Persona enojado

-Nadie se va a morir, no son tontos, saben lo que hacen!- Le dijo Mikan enojada- Deja de fingir ser el malo de la película.

-Ya es suficiente Mikan!- grito Rei

-Pueden explicar qué pasa?-Dijo Mouch

Mikan miró a Rei y dijo:- Les vas a decir, o lo hago yo?

-Hace lo que quieras, vos te haras cargo de las consecuencias-dijo Rei furioso para luego teletrasportarce fuera del lugar.

Cuando Persona dejó la habitación todos se quedaron mirando a Mikan en espera de respuestas, sin embargo Mikan seguía mirando el lugar donde estaba Persona con el seño fruncido.

-Mikan qué fue todo eso?- pregunto Tsubasa bastante confundido.

Mikan que seguía con el seño fruncido dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Ya es hora de que sepan la verdad-dijo mirándolos seriamente- pero no pueden interrumpir hasta el final ¿ Quedo claro?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y Mikan al ver esto se sentó, tomo una bocanada de aire y empezó a hablar.

-Para empezar las misiones nunca fueron obligatorias, en otras palabras, a todos se les dio la opción de no hacer misiones- Mikan vio que los ojos de todos se agrandaron, ella los ignoro y siguió hablando-Rei, o como lo llaman ustedes ,Persona, les dijo que si no hacían misiones sus amigos y familia correrían peligro, y es verdad, pero no es precisamente la academia quién los va a lastimar, sino la AOO. La AOO no solo secuestra a personas de la academia, sino también secuestra a chicos alices que todavía no entraron en la academia o no descubrieron su poder. Rei asumió la responsabilidad de ser el maestro de habilidad peligrosa, seguramente todos piensan que el trabajo consiste en entrenarlos y darles misiones, bueno no, al ser su maestro Rei todo la responsabilidad de que todos ustedes salieran vivos de las misiones, y para hacerlo él asumió todas las misiones en las que podrían morir y dejo sus emociones de lado, los entreno de la forma más dura que pudo para que ninguno muriera en las misiones. Lo más probable es que muchos de ustedes lo odian o le tienen miedo debido a como los trato, pero si él no los hubiera tratado así déjenme asegurarles que la mayoría de ustedes estarían muertos.

-Estas mal si crees que creeríamos algo así- dijo Misoko- muchos de nosotros fuimos enviados a misiones donde nuestras vidas corrieron peligro, y si tardábamos más de lo acordado nos daba unas píldoras que provocaban dolor de cabeza, mareos, vómitos ,o cualquier otra cosa. No me voy a tragar algo así.

Mikan le sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa amarga y triste- Alguna vez volviste con una herida mortal que necesitara más de 3 días en el hospital?

-No pero-A este punto la tristeza y amargura de Mikan desapareció y fue remplazada por enojo.

-Apenas si sabes que eran esas píldoras?- grito enojada- esas píldoras fueron para que ninguno muriera por usar en exceso su alice, la hora acordada era el tiempo que podrían haber usado sus alices sin daño alguno, los vómitos, mareos y dolores de cabeza eran efectos secundarios de las píldoras, pero el dolor no es nada comparado al dolor que se siente cuando usas tu alice en exceso ¿¡ Alguna vez alguien murió en una misión!?

Todos se quedaron en shock, nadie nunca lo había pensado de esa manera. Mikan abrió el ultimo cajón del escritorio de Rei,como si no hubiera un candado puesto, y sacó un montón de carpetas.

-Todas estas son misiones que podrían poner en riesgo su vida, y todas fueron hechas por Persona, como ustedes lo llaman- escupió Mikan mientras se dirigía a la puerta, pero antes de irse se dio la vuelta y habló- ninguno de ustedes sabe lo que es estar verdaderamente en la oscuridad, si creen que su vida es un infierno imaginen lo que sufrió Rei para llegar a lo que es.- dicho esto Mikan se fue.

Todos se quedaron callados, pero el silencio fue interrumpido por el llanto de Nobara

-Nobara, qué pasó?- pregunto un Akira preocupado.

Nobara seguía llorando y señaló las carpetas que Mikan había dejado en el escritorio, todos se quedaron sorprendidos al verlas, adentro estaba la información de misiones con más de un 89% de probabilidad de muerte, en otras palabras eran misiones suicidas.

-Parece que Polka tenia razon- dijo Natsume- el infierno que vivió Persona no es nada comparado al nuestro.

Todos se sentían culpables por pensar que Persona era malo cuando no habia hecho más que protegerlos. Con este sentimiento en mente todos abandonaron el aula pensando en todo lo que había pasado en el día.


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17:UNA REUNION IMPORTANTE.

(POV MIKAN)

Cuando salí del aula me dirigí a la oficina de mi tío, me parece que ya es hora de acabar con la AOO, había sacado la fachada de Rei fuera , así que ya no había nada que me retuviera para no contar lo que averigüé en mi misión. No es que no pudiera contarlo antes, pero si quería evitar los planes de la AOO necesitaba que los estudiantes confiaran en Rei.

(FIN POV MIKAN)

Mikan había llegado a la oficina de su tío y entró sin tocar.

-Que rara visita- dijo el director- ¿Paso algo para que hallas venido a verme?

-No puedo venir a visitar a mi tío preferido?- dijo Mikan sonriendo

Kazuo se rio - soy tu único tío y estoy seguro que esto es más que una simple visita.

Mikan suspiro en señal de rendición y se puso seria.

-La verdadera razón por la que vine es porque necesito hablar con los 3 directores.

Los ojos de Kazuo se abrieron- Mikan, sabes que no puedo llamar a los directores de primaria y preparatoria sin un buen motivo

-Es la destrucción de la academia es motivo suficiente para que los llames?- dijo Mikan seria, dejando a su tío sorprendido

-Está bien, ahora mismo los llamo- dijo Kazuo sabiendo que Mikan no bromearía con esas cosas.

10 minutos después aparecieron los otros directores.

-Qué es tan importante que requiere la presencia de los 3 directores?- pregunto el director de la escuela primaria,Shiki

-No creo que sea tan importante si esta niña esta acá- dijo la directoria de preparatoria, Takahira señalando a Mikan

-La destrucción de la academia es lo bastante importante para ustedes?- dijo Mikan.

Ambos directores se sorprendieron.

-A qué te refieres?-pregunto Shiki

-Anoche fui a una misión, los guardias eran menos que de costumbre, me parecio raro así que averigüé que pasaba, cuando me metí en la mente de un guardia descubrí que la AOO piensa atacar la academia dentro de 3 meses. No pude sacar más información debido a que llegaron más guardias y tuve que irme.

Los tres directores miraron a Mikan, para que ella les avisara de algo así no sería uno más de sus ataques, este sería diferente.

Mikan que leyó sus mentes hablo.

-Es verdad, este ataque es diferente al resto, no sé como lo hicieron pero están bien armados y tienen hombres con alices bastante potentes, odio admitirlo pero si nos atacan estamos perdidos.

-Qué se supone que hagamos?- pregunto shiki- no tenemos mucho tiempo y los alumnos de habilidad peligrosa no podrán defender la academia ellos solos.

-Lo mejor sería mandar a todos los alumnos a sus casas- dijo Kazuo

-No- dijo Mikan- si hacen eso, después de tomar la academia, irán tras los alumnos a sus hogares y estarán indefensos.

-Tienes una mejor idea?-pregunto Takahira

- En realidad si- dijo Mikan- no tenemos muchas opciones, lo mejor sería que todos los estudiantes peleen.

-Es una locura- dijo Shiki- ellos no tienen idea de cómo pelear, mandarlos contra la AOO sería una muerta segura para ellos.

-Shiki tiene razón Mikan- dijo Kazuo

-Tenemos tres meses, en ese tiempo los vamos a entrenar para pelear, yo misma los voy a entregar.

-Aun con tu alice, no podrás entrenar a toda la escuela, es imposible- dijo Kazuo

Mikan se limito a sonreír- Durante el tiempo que estuve en la AOO me entrenaron para matar, puedo acabar con la AOO yo sola, pero si lo hiciera la academia quedaría destruida en el proceso. Entrenar a los alumnos es el menor de los problemas, de todos modos la división de primaria no va a pelear, hay que llevarlos a un lugar más seguro por si algo falla, son muy chicos y entrarían en pánico si algo sale mal.

-Supongo que es nuestra única opción- dijo Shiki

-Cuál es el plan?- preguntó Takahira.

Mikan les contó su plan , al principio dudaron , pero al ver que no tenían mas opciones terminaron aceptando.

-Entonces está decidido- dijo Kazuo- podemos contar con vos Mikan?

-Claro- dijo Mikan confiada- pero necesito que Shiki haga una cosa

-Que es Mikan?- pregunto este

-Necesito que de la división primaria me hagas una lista de quienes crees capaz de defenderse a si mismo, ellos se quedaran entrenando durante los tres meses y luego los mandaremos con los demás, de esta forma los alumnos de primaria no corren ningún riesgo.

-No hay problema- dijo Shiki

-Me sorprende que una niña pudiera manejar la situación mejor que los tres directores juntos- dijo Takahira con una sonrisa que Mikan devolvió

-lo mejor será que me valla, mañana va a ser un día largo y todavía tienen que informar a los maestros del plan. Así que si me disculpan-dijo Mikan y se fue.

-Creen que Mikan esté bien?- pregunto Shiki

-Si- dijo Takahira con una sonrisa- después de todo es su hija.

-Se parece mucho a Azumi y Yuka-dijo Kazuo sonriendo- estará bien.

Aquella noche ninguna misión fue asignada, pero eso no detuvo a Mikan de ponerse su ropa que usaba siempre de misiones y salir de la academia sin que nadie se diera cuenta.


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 18: SU DESICION

Al día siguiente la clase estaba tan activa como siempre excepción de Mikan, ella estaba sentada en su banco mirando por la ventana.

-Mikan-chan ¿estás bien?- pregunto Inchou

-Sí, no hay problema- respondio Mikan con una sonrisa totalmente falsa.- solo estaba pensando

Desde su asiento Natsume miraba toda la conversación con el seño fruncido, algo estaba mal con Mikan pero no sabía qué.

ATENCION TODOS LOS ALUMNOS VALLAN A LA ENTRADA DEL BOSQUE NORTE- se escucho por los altavoces evitando que Natsume pudiera hablar con Mikan

-Qué será tan importante para reunir a todos los alumnos?- pregunto Ruka

-Si vamos lo vamos a averiguar- dijo Mikan y se fue.

Todos la siguieron y la sorpresa fue mayor que al llegar al bosque norte se encontraba no solo la sección de secundaria, sino también primaria y preparatoria , cada uno con sus directores, sin mencionar que estaban todos los maestros y el personal.

-Estoy seguro que muchos de ustedes se preguntaran por qué los llamamos a este lugar, así que no me andaré por las ramas e iré directo al punto- empezó hablando Kazuo- la razón es para que tomen una decisión.

Murmullos se escucharon por todo el lugar y Kazuo le lanzo una mirada a Mikan para que lo ayudara, por más que él fuera el director, no le gustaba dar discursos . Mikan se rio entre dientes, se abrió paso entre la multitud y se puso al lado de su tío , cosa que aumento aun más los murmullos.

-Presten atención porque solo lo voy a explicar una vez, y ni se les ocurra interrumpir- dijo Mikan ganándose la atención de todos- Fuera de la academia existe una asociación anti-alice llamada AOO, algunos de ustedes la conocerán y otros no. Esta organización nos va a atacar en tres meses y si lo hacen lo más probable es que todos mueran.

-Linda forma de empezar un discurso- dijo Shiki a su lado con sarcasmo a lo que Mikan solo se encogió de hombros

-Si van a atacar la academia deberíamos irnos de este lugar ahora mismo- grito un chico y todos los demás se pusieron a gritar con él.

Mikan se froto la sien, y los directores se dieron cuenta que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Bueno, suponiéndole que los saquemos de la academia ¿ Donde van a ir?- dijo Mikan mientras se calmaba.

-Con nuestras familias- dijo un niño de la escuela primaria.

-Genial!- grito Mikan con sarcasmo obvio en su vos- los enviaremos con sus familias y la AOO tomara la academia, ganara más poder y luego irán a por ustedes y su familia dejándolos totalmente indefensos.

Todos se callaron, por más que no les agradaba Mikan tenia razón.

-Entonces simplemente esperaremos aquí nuestra muerte?- preguntó otro chico.

-Claro que no- contesto Mikan como si fuera tonto simplemente por sugerir tal cosa.-En esos tres meses yo los voy a entrenar para que sepan defenderse y puedan pelear y la sección de primaria se los mandara a un lugar seguro, de esa manera cuando la AOO ataque todos podrán defenderse.

-Qué pasa si alguno de nosotros no quiere pelear?- dijo un chico

Mikan sonrió- quienes no quieran pelear se les robara su alice y se los enviara con sus familias, ahí podrán vivir como una persona normal, es su decisión, quedarse y pelear para poder seguir siendo un alice o irse con sus familia.

Murmullos se volvieron a escuchar.

-Se que la idea de perder sus alices no es una idea fascinante, pero para aquellos que no se creen capaces de pelear es la mejor opción- dijo Mikan de repente poniéndose seria.- No les voy a mentir, hay probabilidades de que por más que peleemos la AOO gane; y aún si nosotros ganamos no será una batalla linda, gente morirá, y una vez que la guerra empiece no habrá vuelta atrás. Sera matar o morir.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en el lugar, y Mikan espero unos minutos para volver a hablar

-Los que quieran volver con sus familias y dejar de ser alice que suban al escenario

30 chicos subieron, Mikan les robo sus alices y un profesor los llevo a las puertas de la academia donde les esperaban sus familias. Por lo visto Mikan ya sabía quienes abandonarían aunque fueron menos de los esperados.

-Aoi Hyuga, Youchi Hiriji, Hanabi Mori,Shuto Kaneda - los llamo Mikan-suban al escenario.

Los cuatro subieron y Mikan les dijo algo al oído, todos asintieron, Mikan sonrió y les inserto a cada uno una piedra alice de las que había robado anteriormente más algunas que sacó de su bolsillo.

-Qué estás haciendo?- dijo Natsume enojado- Pensé que los de primaria no peleaban

-Ellos si- dijo Mikan- les inserte piedras de curación, ellos los curaran si están heridos.

- Son niños!- grito alguien- es una locura, vos misma lo dijiste ellos son demasiado chicos para pelear.

- Ellos van a curar, no pelear, pelearan solo si los atacan.

-Mikan ellos tienen razón- dijo Narumi- son unos niños

-Estos niños podrían destruir una base de la AOO ellos solos- dijo Mikan ya molesta dejando a todos en shock

-A demás- fue Aoi quien hablo-yo conozco el poder de Mikan, y ella no dejara que nos hagan daño, ella sola podría destruir a la AOO

-Si puede destruir la AOO sola ¿por qué nos necesita para pelear?- dijo alguien de preparatoria.

Aoi y Mikan se miraron y se rieron, dejando a todos confundidos.

-Porque si lo hace la academia quedaría destruida en el proceso- dijo Shiki y todos quedaron en shock.

- Bueno si no hay más preguntas - dijo Mikan- me gustaría pedirle un favor a algunos estudiantes

- un favor?

-sí, los estudiantes con el alice de invención fabriquen comunicadores para todos los alumnos, Nonoko necesito que hagas pociones de velocidad y curación, Anna necesito galletas de fuerza y agilidad. Los alumnos con el alice de la barrera se les asignara un lugar que es necesario que se proteja, gente con el alice de curación se les insertara otro alice para que puedan protegerse mientras curan a los heridos, Tono-sempai - dijo Mikan mirándolo- tu alice puede dar más fuerza a los otros alices, así que necesito que hagas tantas piedras alices como puedas.

- Que hacemos los que no tienen alices de ataques?- pregunto Yuu

-Yuu tu alice es la ilusión, puedes distraer al enemigo y atacarlo, para eso los vamos a entrenar en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Todos los alices son necesarios, no hay ningún alice que sea inútil ¿Quedo claro?

Todos asintieron y Mikan sonrió.

-Bueno antes de entrenar necesito que se acomoden según su clase de habilidad, Misaki-sempai¿ podrías hacerme una piedra alice?

-Claro - respondió Misaki y le dio una piedra alice. Mikan la inserto ella misma e hizo 5 copias de ella misma por cada clase de habilidad.

-Mikan- dijo Misaki preocupada- hacer tantas copias podría-

- Lose- la interrumpió Mikan- no te preocupes estoy bien. Ah y otra cosa, antes de empezar a entrenar les recomiendo a las chicas que usen un short abajo de la falda o simplemente un pantalón.


	19. Chapter 19

Hola a todos! Aquí está el capítulo 19, espero que sea de su agrado y disculpen si me ah quedado un poco corto.

Gracias a todos por los comentarios y si tienen alguna duda no duden en preguntar ;) .

CAPITULO 19: ENTRENAMIENTO

Todos estaban entrenando para la guerra, los clones de Mikan fueron de mucha ayuda. Pero lo que nadie sabía era que la Mikan real estaba en otra parte de la academia.

-Hay un problema- dijo un chico encapuchado que llevaba una máscara negra

-Qué paso?- pregunto Mikan

-Reo tiene nuevas armas, hay que destruirlas o la academia podría perder la guerra.

-Está bien- dijo Mikan intentado no enloquecer para no perder el control sobre sus clones-Esta noche me encargo, asegúrate de- pero Mikan no pudo terminar ya que un ataque de tos la corto. El encapuchado no pudo hacer nada más que mirar como Mikan tosía hasta que sangre empezó a salir. Demasiado preocupado el chico se acercó a ella y rebusco en sus bolsillos antes de dar con un frasco de pastillas.

-Toma- le dijo sacando tres pastillas y tendiéndoselas junto a un pañuelo, una vez que la tos había parado- tómalas antes de que tenga que llevarte a un hospital.

-Gracias- respondió ella con una sonrisa que intentaba ser tranquilizadora. Agarró el pañuelo para limpiarse la sangre de las manos y la comisura de la boca, y luego se tomó las pastillas.

-Si sigues utilizando tanto tu alices terminaras muerta Mikan; no puedes olvidar que tienes el cuarto tipo de alice ¡Estás viviendo a base de esas pastillas que te quitan un dolor pero te generan otro!

-No te preocupes, te prometo que tendré más cuidado.- dijo ella con su tono más tranquilizador, no quería preocuparlo, incluso si para eso debía mentir.

-¿Lo prometes? – preguntó el chico dejando que un poco de su preocupación se reflejara en sus palabras, cosa que rara vez hacía.

-Lo prometo- respondió Mikan forzando una sonrisa en su rostro, no quería mentirle, pero si eso evitaba que se preocupara lo haría.- Asegúrate de no estar en la base en el momento en que yo aparezca.

El chico sonrió y desapareció en las sombras.

Mikan se sentó en el lugar y se concentro en los clones. Todo iba bien, los estudiantes de habilidad peligrosa entrenaban y ayudaban a los demás, incluso Rei. Mikan sonrió al ver que Rei estaba ayudando a los alumnos y no asustándolos.

-Sera mejor que les dé un descanso- pensó Mikan al ver que barios estudiantes estaban agotados. Se teletrasportó al escenario que había en el lugar e hizo desaparecer a sus clones llamando la atención de todos.

-Lo dejaremos así por hoy- dijo a lo que todos se alegraron y Mikan se rio.-Ahora vamos a comer, a todos se les dará la comida que se les da a los de estrella especial.

Todos festejaron y se fueron al comedor, todos menos Anna, Nonoko, Sumire,Koko, Hotaru,Ruka ,Yuu, Natsume ,Tsubasa,Misaki,Aoi, Youchi y Mikan

-Vamos a comer Mikan-nee?- preguntó Aoi

-Claro, vamos-dijo Mikan y se encamino a la salida, pero Natusme la agarro por la cintura y le susurro al oído.

-Me debes una explicación

-Lo sé- respondió Mikan dejando que él la atrajera más hacia él.

-Ejem- hablo Tsubasa aclarándose la garganta mientras Hotaru sacaba fotos

-Vamos?

-Hai!- respondio Mikan y se fueron al comedor.

En el camino Misaki apartó a Mikan del grupo

-Misaki-sempai?-pregunto Mikan al ver la cara seria de Misaki- paso algo?

-Te sientes bien?- pregunto Misaki preocupada- Hacer tantos clones y mantenerlos por mucho tiempo podría hacerte daño

-Estoy bien-mintió Mikan, la verdad se sentía horribles, los efectos secundarios de las píldoras habían empezado, pero no quería preocupar a Misaki. -No siento nada fuera de lo normal.

Misaki suspiro aliviada- Eso es bueno.

-Misaki, Mikan Vamos!- grito Tsubasa que se había adelantado con el grupo

-Ya vamos- gritó de vuelta Misaki.

Todos comieron y el resto del día siguió sin problemas. El grupo iba caminando cuando Natsume agarró a Mikan del brazo y la arrastro al arbol sakura aprisionándola contra él.

-Natsume?

-Por qué no me contaste lo de la guerra?- Mikan podía notar el enojo en su vos.

-Lo siento, lo averigüé después de una misión y no tenia permitido decir nada.

-Mision? Por qué no me dijiste? sabes que podría haberte ayudado- dijo Natsume más enojado y apretando su agarre sobre ella.

-Lo siento- dijo Mikan mirando para abajo

Natsume le agarró la barbilla y la beso, Mikan se sorprendió, pero luego correspondió el beso permitiéndole la entrada a su boca. Natsume profundizó el beso agarrándola por la cintura, mientras ella enredaba sus manos en su pelo. Estaban teniendo una guerra por ver quién tenía el control sobre el otro cuando...

-Clic Clic Clic- ambos se separaron y miraron al origen del ruido.

-Hotaru/Imai- dijeron al unísono. Hotaru dejó de sacar fotos sonrió maliciosamente a ellos con signo de dinero en sus ojos y se fue.

Mikan se rio- no cambia más

-Hn- dijo Natsume volviéndola a besar desprevenida

-Nat..sume-dijo Mikan sonrojada, el al verla sonrió.

-Me gusta cuando te sonrojas Polka- susurro a su oído, provocando que Mikan se sonrojara a más no poder e intentara cubrirlo

Natsume sonrió burlón y se recostó sobre el árbol con la cabeza de Mikan en su pecho quedando los dos dormidos.

Cuando Mikan despertó ya eran las 8:30

-Natsume-dijo sacudiéndolo- Natsume despierta

-Hn ¿Qué pasa Polka?

-Es de noche, puedes seguir durmiendo en tu cuarto

-Hn

Ambos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos, Natsume se quedo dormido mientras Mikan pensaba en su misión.


	20. Chapter 20

CAPITULO 20: MI MISION

En su cuarto Mikan puso la alarma a las 11:00 y se fue a dormir. Cuando el despertador sonó, se levantó y se baño para despertarse. Cuando salió de la ducha se puso un short negro, un cinturón con armas y piedras alices, una remera suelta negra y unas botas negras. Agarró su máscara y se teletransportó a una cuadra de la AOO. Tendría que agradecerle a él más tarde por darle una ubicación tan exacta.

Hay muchas guardias, esta nueva arma debe ser muy importante para Reo y por eso mismo no voy a dejar que la utilice contra la academia- pensó Mikan

Ella fue saltando de árbol en árbol hasta quedar frente a la puerta de entrada. Uso su invisibilidad alice y entró silenciosamente.

Todo iba bien, nadie se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Mikan a causa de la barrera que puso, pero no duro mucho tiempo, un fuerte dolor en su pecho causa que perdiera el control de us alice y la descubrieran.

-Tch... use mucho mi alice en el entrenamiento- pensó agarrando su pecho- No voy a durar mucho.

A los pocos segundos estaba rodeada de guardia, así que hizo lo único que podía hacer en su condición, empezó a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. No era una pelea justa, después de todo eran 20 contra 1, pero eso no la detuvo; empezó con el guardia más cercano y siguió luchando incluso cuando tres de ellos venían al ataque, pero cuando ya solo quedaban 15 guardias su cuerpo dejó de responder, provocando que se ganara un par de cuchillazos, piñas y patadas. Tenía que hacer algo si no quería terminar muerta, así que rápidamente activo el alice de la muerta dejándolos a todos muertos y a ella con un dolor en el pecho más fuerte de lo que quería reconcer.

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba se escabullo por los pasillos y llegó al cuarto con las armas. Mikan nunca había visto esas armas, tan largas y con más de un gatillo, pero no lo pensó dos veces, prendió una llama y se teletransportó lo más lejos posible.

El lugar explotó y ella sonrió.

-Misión cumplida, ahora el problema es que estoy a 2 horas de la academia y en mi estado voy a tardar 2 horas y media. Son las 4:50 y el entrenamiento empieza a las 7:00, solo espero llegar a tiempo o me meteré en problemas por salir de la academia sin permiso-pensó y empezó a caminar hacia la academia maldiciendo interiormente por no haberse tomado un par de píldoras antes de salir. No volvería a cometer el mismo error dos veces.

EN LA ACADEMIA:

Ya eran las 7 y todos estaban reunidos en el salón, todos menos Mikan

-Donde esta Mikan-chan?- pregunto Nonoko

-Debe haberse quedado dormida- dijo Sumire intentando ocultar su preocupación.

-Saben algo?- le pregunto Rei a los 3 directores sin que nadie escuche.

-No- respondió Kazuo- solo espero que no haya hecho ninguna locura

-Si en una hora no viene voy a buscarla- dijo Rei

Pasaron 30 minutos y Mikan no llegaba, había alumnos preocupados de que le hubiera pasado algo, otros estaban pensando que esperar era una pérdida de tiempo y a los demás simplemente les daba igual.

Todos estaban hablando cuando las puertas se abrieron mostrando a Mikan vestida con un pantalón de cuero negra ,una polera negra y botas de camuflaje.

-Lo siento, me quede dormida- dijo con una sonrisa avergonzada.

-Estas bromeando!?- gritó un chico- Estamos a punto de entrar en guerra y tu llegas más de media hora tarde porque te quedaste dormida!

El comentario fue seguido por varios gritos más de indignación, pero quíen podía culparlos. La persona que los estaba entrenando llegaba tarde por quedarse dormida ( o al menos eso decía ella) parecía una tomada de pelo. Quizás en otro momento Mikan hubiese aceptado sus quejas sin decir nada, pero no hoy. ¿Qué podían saber ellos? No eran más que niños que fueron protegidos toda su vida por la academia, mientras que ella se enfrentaba a la AOO. El cuerpo le dolía, los cortes le escocían, su cabeza daba vueltas y estaba segura que por culpa de las malditas pastillas que había tomado antes de venir vomitaría en cualquier momento. No iba aceptar quejas, no hoy, no cuando estaba haciendo todo lo malditamente posible para lograr que fuera la academia quien ganara la guerra.

Rápidamente y antes de que alguien pudiera detenerla Mikan saco de su bota una daga y la lanzó al chico que había empezado a quejarse. La daga solo le hizo un rasguño en la mejilla, pero fue suficiente para que todo el mundo en el lugar se callara y volteara a verla sorprendidos. Incluso Rei parecía sorprendido, Mikan nunca actuaba así, pero hoy parecía más fastidiada de lo normal, lo había supuesto en el momento en que entró al salón. Mikan NUNCA llegaría tarde a algo importante, no al menos que algo importante haya ocurrido.

-Un poco más abajo y la daga se hubiera enterrado directo en el corazón- habló Mikan con una voz tan fria que podría congelar al mismo infierno- Hubieras muerto en cuestión de segundos si lo quisiera, no te darías cuenta antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Tú lo has dicho, estamos en guerra; no hay tiempo para juegos, si llegó tarde empiecen a entrenar sin mí, cualquier profesor estaría más que dispuesto a ayudarlos. Quieren mi ayuda, se las daré, pero no voy a aceptar quejas incluso si están merecidas. ¿Sabes por qué?- preguntó acercándose peligrosamente al pobre chico que hacía todo lo posible por ocultar su miedo.

-Porque cuando ustedes jugaban a las muñecas o a los autitos yo aprendía a lanzar una daga.

Y sin más que decir Mikan salió del salón dejando a una multitud completamente congelados. Diablos, incluso los directores parecían incómodos con la situación.

-XXXXXXXXXX-

Hacer enojar a Mikan? Mala idea.

Hacer enojar a Mikan cuando está herida y cansada? Eso es suicidio.

JEjejeje lo siento, no resistí, tenía que ponerlo. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo :D

Así que quisiera hacerles una pregunta, prefieren que la historia siga siendo T o lo suba a M, porque eh estado pensando en llevar la relación de Mikan y Natsume a otro nivel, pero me gustaría su opinión, así que ustedes deciden!


	21. Chapter 21

CAPÍTULO 21:AMOR

Esa misma tarde, después del entrenamiento se encontraban Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Yuu,Sumire, Tsubasa, Misaki,Youchi y Aoi frente la puerta del cuarto de Mikan intentando que esta les abriera la puerta.

-One-chan, abre la puerta! –pidió por quinta vez Youchi con la esperanza de obtener respuesta, a diferencia de las veces anteriores.

-Polka, si no abres la puerta voy a quemarla!- gritó Natsume harto de la situación

-Inténtalo- respondió burlonamente Mikan desde el otro lado aunque su voz sonaba medio rara.

-Quédamela de una vez Hyuga, estoy cansada de sus caprichos.- Gruñó Hotaru.

-No creo que sea…- empezó Ruka, pero Natsume ya había tirado una bola de fuego, que se desvaneció incluso antes de tocar la puerta.

-Cubrió la puerta con su alice- dijo Aoi bastante enfadada.

-Claro que lo – empezó a hablar Mikan desde el otro lado pero la oración nunca fue terminada dejando a todos bastante preocupados.

-Mikan-chan te encuentras bien?- preguntó Tsubasa que ya sospechaba que algo andaba mal.

-Perfectamente- mintió Mikan desde el otro lado, pero estaba cualquier cosa menos bien; al parecer se había excedido con las píldoras y desde que había salidos del salón de entrenamientos no había podido parar de vomitar, no estaba segura como había terminado en su cuarto, pero cuando se levantó se encontraba en su cama con fuertes dolores de cabeza y sin poder siquiera pararse por el mareo.

-Abre la puerta One-chan- volvió a pedir Youchi con voz estrangulada que la hizo sentir culpa. Ella no quería que la vieran así, pero tampoco quería hacer sentir mal a su preciado hermano; así que con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir salió de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta y con un suspiro la abrió después de asegurarse que no se caería a causa del mareo.

En un segundo todos se encontraban dentro de la habitación, así que Mikan cerró la puerta y se recostó contra ella, no sabía cuánto tiempo la sostendrían sus piernas.

-Y bien? ¿Qué razón tiene para azotar mi puerta de esa manera?- preguntó Mikan con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Te ves horrible-dijo Natsume ignorando totalmente su pregunta.

-Tan romántico como siempre- declaró con sarcasmo Mikan intentando desviar la atención hacía otro tema. Ella estaba al tanto de las horribles ojeras bajo sus ojos y el tono enfermizo de su piel.

-Qué te ah pasado?- preguntó Misaki visiblemente preocupada al igual que todos los otros. Ellos habían venido a preguntar por su actitud de más temprano, pero al parecer al verla en esas condiciones olvidaron totalmente su objetivo.

-Estoy enferma- las mejores mentiras estaban basadas en verdades.

-Por eso no habrías la puerta?- pregunto Yu timidamente.

-No quería que me vieran en este estado- respondió Mikan con una sonrisa avergonzada. Al menos eso era verdad, les había dicho tantas mentiras que al menos cuando pudiera diría la verdad.

-Baka- respondió Hotaru visiblemente más calmada al igual que todos, pero el único que parecía no quedarse tranquilo era Natsume. Mikan al verlo suspiró sabiendo que no podría engañarlo, no a él.

-Chicos podrían dejarme hablar a solas con Natsume?- pidió.

-No te dejare sola con Natsume-sama!- exclamó Permy, pero ya estaba siendo arrastrada por Hotaru hacía la puerta.

-No hagan nada que yo no haría- gritó Tsubasa antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él dejando a Natsume y Mikan completamente solos.

-…..

-…..

-…..

-…..

-Vas a decirme que te pasa?- preguntó Natsume después de lo que parecieron horas, pero Mikan no respondió su respuesta, sino que se alejo de la puerta y lo abrazó con fuerza para luego tirarlo a la cama.

-Polka?- volvió a preguntar Natsume dudoso, Mikan estaba actuando raro.

-Simplemente déjame quedarme así por un momento- pidió-rogó Mikan abrazándolo más contra si a lo que él correspondió el abrazo. Eso era lo que ella necesitaba- pensó Mikan en cuando Natsume correspondió su abrazo; últimamente no había más que dolor y muerte a su alrededor, pero con tener a la persona que amaba al lado podía, olvidar todos sus dolores, podía llegar a creer que todo iba a salir bien, algo que parecía cada vez menos probable. Porque eso era lo que era Natsume para ella; no solamente le gustaba, ella amaba a Natsume Hyuga.

Y antes de que Natsume pudiera reaccionar ella se subió arriba de él y lo beso, obviamente él no tardo en responder, pero había algo en ese beso que lo tenía inquieto; era un beso lleno de desesperación, ira y otra emoción que no supo descifrar.

-Mikan…?- preguntó Natsume jadeante al igual que Mikan que ahora lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Te amo- dijo ella de repente tomándolo totalmente desprevenido.

-Dilo otra vez- pidió él con una voz tan cargada de emoción que esta vez fue el turno de Mikan de sorprenderse por su intensidad.

-Te amo- repitió con una sonrisa avergonzada.

-Otra vez

-Te amo

-Otra

-Cuántas veces me vas a hacer decirlo?- se quejó ella totalmente roja, sin embargo lo volvió a repetir.

-Te amo- murmuró antes de darle un casto beso en los labios.

-Yo también- respondió él con unas de sus raras sonrisas que solo le dedicaba a ella y antes de que Mikan se diera vuelta él se encontraba arriba de ella y besándola con pasión. Al instante ella respondió el beso y las manos de él empezaron a acariciar su cintura. No queriendo quedarse atrás ella deslizó sus manos por adentro de su camiseta tocando un torso más perfecto del que imaginaba; sin embargo él se alejó , para insatisfacción de Mikan, y apoyó su frente con la suya.

-Si no paramos ahora- murmuro él con la voz entrecortada- no podré detenerme más tarde.

-No quiero que lo hagas- respondió ella tímidamente y él autocontrol de Natsume se fue por la ventana. La volvió a besar como si el mundo fuera a terminar y esta vez no pararon.

Aquella noche lo único que se escuchó en la habitación de Mikan fueron gemidos de placer y susurros de amor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Y aquí ah terminado el capítulo 22 ;D

Como los comentarios respecto al ranking fueron parejos decidí llevar la relación de Mikan y Natsume a otro nivel, pero aún así manteniendo la historia como T. Espero que les haya gustado y gracias a todos los que dieron su opinión!


	22. Chapter 22

CAPÍTULO 22:OH OH

Apenas eran las 4 am cuando Mikan se despertó totalmente desnuda y en los brazos de Natsume, que se encontraba en igual estado. Agradeció a todos los dioses que él estuviera dormido y no fuera capaz de ver como se ponía más roja que un tomate al recordar lo que hicieron hace apenas unas horas. No se arrepentía, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan completa y feliz, pero sin embargo era hora de enfrentar la realidad, no podía seguir durmiendo, tenía cosas que hacer. Así que con un último beso a su amado se levantó, se dio una rápida ducha, se vistió, se teletransportó fuera de los dormitorios y empezó a caminar.

En cuestión de minutos ya se encontraba en el enorme gimnasio donde normalmente entrenaban todos los alumnos. El lugar se encontraba a oscuras y vacio, sin mencionar el frio que hacía a esas horas de la madrugada; pero todo esto no la molesto, al contrario, se sentía cómoda. La mayor parte de su vida había vivido en lugares así; en donde las sombras le permitían pasar desapercibida, y con el tiempo se había acostumbrado y aprendido las ventajas que podía proporcionarte la oscuridad.

Posicionándose en el centro del gimnasio realizó un clon de sí misma y le ordenó que la atacara como si fuera un enemigo. Era algo que acostumbraba hacer para entrenar y ver cuáles eran sus limitaciones; normalmente la pelea terminaba en empate luego de un par de horas, había veces en las que ella ganaba dejándole saber que durante la batalla se había hecho un poco más fuerte, después de todo, la única manera para ganarle a alguien que te iguala en alices, fuerza y velocidad era haciéndote más fuerte durante la batalla.

Solo esperaba ser capaz de ganar, porque sabía que sabía que si quería ganar esta guerra debía hacerce lo más fuerte posible. Con ese pensamiento en mente se lanzó al ataque de su clon, quien ya tenía una daga de hielo en cada mano.

Cuando Natsume se despertó esa mañana decir que estaba enojado se quedaba corto. Se había levantado por culpa del despertador esperando encontrar a Mikan a su lado, pero la cama estaba vacía excepto por él. ¿Dónde diablos se encontraba Mikan?.

Rápidamente se puso su ropa y salió del cuarto en busca de SU Mikan, aunque no tardó mucho en encontrarla.

En medio de una multitud.

Peleando contra su clon.

Una venita apareció en su frente. Solo Polka podía abandonarlo en la mitad de la noche para ir a entrenar luego de la noche que habían pasado. Detendría esa "pelea" y hablaría con ella, pero alguien más se le adelantó.

-Qué crees que haces Sakura?- la frialdad en la voz de Takahira distrajo a Mikan de su pelea y se volteo para mirarla, encontrándose con que estaba rodeada de estudiantes que miraban todo con curiosidad y ¿emoción? ¿Cuándo habían llegado todas aquellas personas? Estaba segura que hace unos minutos se encontraba completamente sola; sin embargo no pudo reflexionar mucho al respecto porque su clon aprovechó su distracción y le dio un puñetazo que la mando al otro lado del salón. ¡Joder, que dolía!

-Desaste de ese clon inmediatamente- dijo Rei apareciendo de quién sabe dónde. Y Mikan a regañadientes hizo lo que le pidieron, un poco más y hubiera ganado, estaba segura.

-Cuál es su problema? Solamente estaba entrenando- gruñó molesta, no le gustaba dejar sus peleas por la mitad.

-Entrenando? ¡Destruiste todo el gimnasio!- gruño Rei visiblemente cabreado

-Yo no…- empezó pero se cayó al ver el lugar a su alrededor. Efectivamente, el gimnasio estaba reducido a escombros y ella no se había dado cuenta ¡Diablos! ¿Cómo es que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que ya no estaba sola y el sol había salido? Esperen…. ¿El sol?

-Qué hora es?

-Las 7:30 am- respondió Natsume luciendo más enojado que Takahira y Rei juntos. ¿Qué había hecho para cabrearlo? Averiguaría eso más tarde, pero ahora tenía un gimnasio que reparar, gente que entrenar, explicaciones que dar y heridas que curar- pensó reparando por primera vez todos los cortes y moretones que su clon le había hecho. Aún no podía creer que su pelea hubiese durado 3 horas y no se hubiera dado cuenta.

-Qué esperas para reparar el gimnasio? – esta vez el que habló fue Kazuo que miraba a su nieta con desaprobación.

-Vale, lo siento. Simplemente perdí la noción del tiempo- protestó ella y antes de que alguien más se pusiera a regañarla arregló el gimnasio con uno de sus muchos alices, dejando a todos los alumnos de su alrededor totalmente pasmados.

-Ahora a entrenar!- gritó ella al mismo tiempo que hacía los clones necesarios para el entrenamiento .Todos obedecieron inmediatamente, después de la escena de ayer no querían hacerla enojar.

Cuando todos se dispersaron ella pudo ver a Natsume tan hermoso como siempre, y luciendo tenso. Lenta y tímidamente se acercó a él.

-Hola- saludo con un pequeño sonrojo y se sintió estúpida, ¿después de todo un hola era lo único que le podía decir? Sin embargo eso fue todo lo que se necesito para que la ira de Natsume se fuera. Cómo iba a estar enojado con ella si se veía así de hermosa, agitada por la pelea, con el pelo rebuelto y con un pequeño y tierno sonrojo en su rostro. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó a ella, la beso y se fue a entrenar con el resto. Era una lástima que se perdió la sonrisa bobalicona que su novia puso ante tal gesto

El resto de la semana paso sin incidente ni misiones para Mikan. Parecía que todo iba bien, su relación con Natsume estaba mejor que nunca, los estudiantes estaban aprendiendo a pelear rápidamente, lo único malo era los efectos secundarios de las pastillas que debía tomar por usar en exceso su alice; pero nada demasiado malo.

Lástima que la paz no duró mucho.

Mikan estaba dispuesta a irse a dormir después de una dura sesión de entrenamiento cuando recibió un mensaje

_Tengo información; ven al lugar de siempre. Rápido._

No tenía que leer el mensaje dos veces, y en cuestión de segundos se encontraba en un bar lleno de gente, con su ropa de entrenamiento. Recibió varias miradas raras pero ella ignoró todas y buscó con la mirada a el mismo encapuchado del bosque ¿Qué tenía ese chico con las capuchas?

-Cuál es el problema?- preguntó una vez a su lado

-Reo no está feliz- habló el chico sin voltearse a verla. Su voz sonaba más seria de lo normal cosa que inquieto a Mikan- sabe que hay un espía entre los suyos y está decidido a encontrarlo; además hay rumores.

-Qué rumores?- preguntó Mikan sentándose a su lado y dándole un pequeño trago a la bebida del chico.

-Si son ciertos, en una hora una persona alice se reunirá con Reo en una de sus bases

-Y cuál es el problema en eso?

-Si mis fuentes son ciertas esa persona tiene los mismos alices que vos - respondió Kevin, su mejor espía.


	23. Chapter 23

Eh aquí un nuevo capítulo! Como siempre, agradezco a todos los que han comentado ya que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo. Así que gracias a todos!

CAPÍTULO 23: OJOS NEGROS COMO LA NOCHE

Un tenso silencio se había instalado en el lugar luego de la declaración de Kevin ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera alguien con los mismos alice que ella?

-Cuántos alices ah copiado ya?- preguntó Mikan con una voz carente de emoción.

-No lo sé, pero si te sirve de consuelo estoy seguro que tú has copiado más

-Eso no es de ayuda Kevin- la preocupación de Mikan era palpable y parecía aterrada. Lo peor de todo era que no podía hacer nada para ayudarla- pensó Kevin con tristeza e hizo lo único que podía hacer: la abrazo.

Decir que cuando los brazos de Kevin la envolvieron no se sorprendió seria mentira. Hacía años que lo había rescatado de un incendio provocado por la AOO en donde su familia había muerto y el nunca había hecho algo así; sin embargo lo agradecía, ahora más que nunca necesitaba que tenía alguien en quien apoyarse cuando las cosas salieran mal. Porque si no hacía algo pronto todos sus planes para derrotar a la AOO se vendrían abajo y la única solución posible para evitarlo ponía su vida en peligro. No le temía a la muerte, pero tampoco deseaba morir y menos sin despedirse de aquellas personas que amaba, pero por más que no le gustaba tenía que detener a Reo, incluso si para eso debía a renunciar a su vida.

-Gracias- murmuro separándose de Kevin- Lo necesitaba

-No hay de que- respondió él un poco apenado.

-¿Tienes la ubicación exacta en donde se reunirá Reo con este chico?- preguntó Mikan con una nueva determinación en sus ojos.

-No, tengo una ubicación aproximada, pero tardaríamos horas en dar con él; y para entonces él ya habrá llegado donde Reo.

-Lo encontrare en cuestión de una hora- respondió ella decidida.

-Lo encontraremos- la corrigió él.

-No, tengo que hacer esto sola

-¡Te matara! Estos días has estado más débil que nunca, tus alices podrían fallar ¡ No te dejaré hacerlo sola!

-No estoy pidiendo tu permiso Kevin, hare esto sola y punto.

-No pienso darte la ubicación si no me dejas acompañarte- dijo él enojado y determinado. Consideraba a Mikan como una hermana mayor desde siempre, no la dejaría ir en una misión suicida.

-En ese caso no me dejas opción.- respondió Mikan y antes de que él pudiera darse cuenta quedó inconsciente.

Antes de que el cuerpo de Kevin tocara el suelo Mikan logró agarrarlo atrayendo toda la atención del lugar sobre ella, pero no le dio importancia; sino que agarró el cuerpo de su amigo, lo cargo a su hombro y se lo llevó del lugar sin importarle las miradas. Con una rápida revisión para confirmar que él se encontraba bien Mikan lo dejó sentado en un callejón y se alejo, no sin antes revolver en su mente en busca de la ubicación a la que tenía que ir, para luchar en una batalla que no sabía si podía ganar.

Tal como había dicho Mikan no tardó mucho en encontrar al misterioso chico que tenía sus mismas alices. Era un chico alto, robusto y con un simple vistazo cualquiera se podía dar cuenta que no era una persona a la cual subestimar; pero no fue eso lo que hizo que Mikan dudara, no, fueron sus ojos, negros como la noche. Ojos tan parecidos a aquel desconocido que vio aquella vez en la base de la AOO, ojos que aún después de semanas la perseguían en sus sueños por más que había intentado no pensar en ellos ni en él. Sin embargo el hombre que tenía adelante no parecía tener ganas de morir, al contrario, sabía que él no se la dejaría para nada fácil.

-Piensas quedarte ahí escondida todo el día?- preguntó de repente el hombre deteniendo su caminata hacía quién sabe dónde y de repente Mikan se dio cuenta de donde se encontraban. Ya no estaban en el centro de la cuidad donde lo había encontrado inicialmente, ahora ambos se encontraban en un callejón. Inconscientemente lo había seguido sin darse cuenta que él supo todo el tiempo en donde se encontraba.

De un salto Mikan salió de su escondite y se paró delante de él.

-Tengo que admitir que me sorprende ver a una chica. Yo esperaba un reto mayor- se burlo el desconocido, pero ella no respondió siguió mirando esos ojos.

-Cuál es tu nombre muchacha?- preguntó él y algo dentro de ella la impulsó a responder, se sentia como si le debiera aunque sea eso. Su instinto le decía que le debía algo a este hombre, sin embargo no sabía qué. No iba a ignorar su instinto, porque nunca se equivocaba.

-Mikan Yukihara- y en cuanto las palabras salieron de sus labios lo lamento. En un instante el desconocido la tenía agarrada por el cuello y su mirada, antes indiferente, ahora estaba llena de odio.

-Tú lo mataste- gruño él.

-No-o sé d-e qu-é ha-blas- respondió con voz temblorosa.

-No te molestes en fingir que no lo sabes, Reo me lo ah contado todo.-dijo el desconocido apretando el agarre en su cuello sin dejarle más opción que hacer una barrera de fuego para que la soltara. Funciono

-No estoy fingiendo, no eh matado ah nadie- gruño ella empezando a enojarse- Al menos no nadie que tu conocieras.

-Oh claro que lo has hecho, tú fuiste la perra que mató a mi hermano.

-Yo no- empezó pero la oración quedó en el aire cuando miró de nuevo sus ojos. Ojos tan negros como la noche, esas ojos que la habían atormentado en sueños y de repente todo cobró sentido.

-Oh dios mío! – Exclamó ella- tú eres su hermano.

-Así que ahora recuerdas- gruño él dispuesta a atacarla de nuevo, sin embargo, aún cuando ella vio el golpe no se movió, dejo que él la golpeara. Él era el hermano de aquel desconocido que prácticamente le imploró que lo matara, aún sentía culpa por quitar aquella vida, no podía matar a su hermano; sin embargo sino lo hacía todos en la academia morirían, todos aquellos que depositaron sus esperanzas en ella terminarían muertos. No podía romper la confianza que ellos pusieron sobre ella; así que cuando el próximo golpe vino en su dirección lo frenó.

Ya no podía sentir, no podía tener un sentimiento tan inútil como la culpa, no está ves. No si quería mantener protegidas a todas aquellas personas que amaba.

Y así inició una de las peleas más difíciles de su vida.


	24. Chapter 24

CAPÍTULO 24:LO LAMENTARIA, PERO MÁS TARDE.

Su enemigo lazó un puñetazo a su cara, pero esta vez no logró dar con su objetivo ya que ella rápidamente se corrió de su lugar, evitando lo que seguramente sería una ruptura de nariz.

Con una rapidez que había logrado gracias a años de entrenamiento empezó a crear dagas de hielos y se las lanzó a su enemigo, pero estas no llegaron a tocarlo, debido a que él creó un muro de fuego a su alrededor. Usando su anulación Mikan hizo desaparecer el fuego, pero su enemigo también tenía la anulación alice, así que no sirvió por mucho tiempo.

Mikan había olvidado que tan útil podía ser un alice, aparentemente inofensivo como la anulación, pero al parecer su enemigo no, porque él hizo provecho de su alice sin reparos.

Cada alice que Mikan activaba él lo anulaba, y al mismo tiempo ella intentaba anularlo a él. Era una guerra por ver quién tenía mejor control sobre su alice, una guerra que terminó cuando un dolor invadió el pecho de Mikan.

Kevin había tenido razón, ella estaba más débil que de costumbre debido a su constante uso de su alice, sin embargo no podía rendirse ahora, así que dejo que el desconocido anulara todos sus alices y se lanzó al ataque, dando inicio a una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

Mikan lanzó una patada, que fue esquivada. El desconocido intentó darle un puñetazo, pero no lo logró ya que Mikan era más rápida.

Había una clara diferencia entre sus habilidades- pensó Mikan- puede que él fuera bueno, pero dependía demasiado de sus alices. Un error que ella había aprendido a no cometer, al menos no por segunda vez.

Al ver notar que estaba en desventaja, su oponente empezó a usar su alice. Primero leyó su mente para saber su próximo ataque, luego lo esquivo y creó una daga de hielo en su mano y la lanzó.

Decir que Mikan esperaba que él usara sus alices de forma tan astuta seria mentir, ella hubiese esperado cualquier cosa menos eso. Fue un error. Y cuando la daga se clavó en su hombro izquierdo Mikan perdió el equilibro por unos segundos, pero eso fue todo lo que su enemigo necesito. En un instante se encontraba tirada en el piso con un cuerpo arriba del suyo.

-Te hare pagar por lo que le has hecho a Tora- gruño él sosteniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza y a pesar de todo ella no pudo evitar pensar que Tora (tigre) se adaptaría mejor a él que a su hermano.

-No le eh hecho nada que él no me pidiera- respondió enfadada Mikan intentando liberarse de su agarre e ignorando como su cuerpo gritaba en protesta. No podría seguir con esta pelea mucho más tiempo.

-Él me pidió que lo matara, ni siquiera intentó luchar conmigo

-Mentira! Tora no haría algo así. –sin embargo hubo duda en sus palabras.

-Estás seguro?- preguntó Mikan alzando una ceja y su oponente dudo, solo un segundo, pero ese fue su error. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta Mikan se había soltado de su agarre y le clavó una navaja en el corazón.

Sorpresa, shock, ira; todos esas emociones cruzaron por los ojos de su enemigo para luego nada. El cuerpo sin vida cayó sobre ella. Despacio y con cuidado Mikan puso el cuerpo a su lado y le cerró los ojos .No se sentía orgullosa del modo en que había ganado la pelea, pero supo que si no aprovechaba esa oportunidad perdería la pelea. Porque por más que odiara admitirlo él era más fuerte que ella. Había hecho lo necesario para poder vivir y proteger a los que ama, no se arrepentía, al menos no de momento. Quizás más tarde lo hiciera, pero aún así no cambiaba las cosas.

_Estamos en guerra, no hay tiempo para juegos ni lamentaciones. La piedad no te servirá de nada, o matas o mueres. Y una vez que mueres no hay vuelta atrás, así que piensa muy bien tu elección. Porque puede que suene cruel, pero es la verdad_

Las palabras flotaron en su mente junto con un vago recuerdo que creía olvidado. Eso mismo le había dicho su padre a Rei cuando este era más chico. En aquel momento las palabras le habían sonado crueles, pero ahora veía la verdad en ellas.

Se paró lentamente, pero aun así su cuerpo gritó en respuesta. Tenía cortes y moretones por todos lados, quemaduras en las piernas y la daga de hielo seguía clavada en su hombro, sin embargo no pudo sacársela, porque al instante un ataque de tos la invadió.

Pero fue un ataque diferente a otros, este era más fuerte y no presagiaba nada bueno. Si quería sobrevivir debía tomar las pastillas, pero en el apuro por reunirse con Kevin no las había agarrado. Y entre medio de tanto dolor supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Sabía que más tarde lamentaría esta decisión. Ella prefería mantener sus salidas nocturnas en secreto. Pero ya no era de noche, el sol había salido hace tiempo y ella no había dormido nada. Estaba cansada, lastimada y al borde de la muerte, así que con sus últimas fuerzas hizo lo único que podía hacer; se teletransporto al gimnasio donde todos debían estar entrenando hace más de una hora.


	25. Chapter 25

CAPITULO 25: DEL UNO AL DIEZ.

Como se había convertido costumbre en las últimas semanas a las 7 am todo el mundo se reunía para entrenar. Este día no había sido diferente, todos los alumnos, maestros y directores se encontraban en el lugar hace más de una hora enseñando y aprendiendo técnicas de batallas, modos de utilizar su alices, pela cuerpo a cuerpo y cualquier otra que podría serles de utilidad para cuando la guerra empezara.

Nadie estaba muy preocupado cuando Mikan no apareció a la hora acorada, después de la escena anterior nadie se atrevió a ir a despertarla, después de todo se había quedado dormida. Eso era lo que todos creían totalmente ajenos a la verdad, solo Rei y los directores parecían preocupados por la tardanza de la chica, pero no podían abandonar el lugar para ver si realmente ella se encontraba dormida, eso solo preocuparía a los estudiantes. Así que cuando Mikan apareció en el medio del lugar con la ropa rota, ensangrentada y al borde de la muerte el caos inundó el lugar.

Mikan/Mikan-chan- dijieron todos corriendo a donde ella estaba, pero los directores les impidieron el paso, mientras Rei y Subaru (hermano de Hotaru y la persona que siempre cura las heridas de Mikan) se acercaban a ella.

-Qué paso?- pregunto Rei mientras Subaru curaba a Mikan.

-Pastillas-pidió Mikan casi son vos y agarrando su pecho con fuerza.

Rei entendió que quería las pastillas para aliviar el dolor por el uso de exceso de su alice, sin importarle los efectos secundarios que esta provocaba, así que sacó de su bolsillo un frasco lleno de pastillas y agarró cinco de diferentes colores.

-Estás loco!?- grito Ruka enojado- esas pastillas solo van a empeorar el dolor.

-Ruka déjalo- dijo Natsume sorprendiendo a todos.

-Pero Natsume... esas pastillas

-Estará bien, son para evitar el dolor por el exceso de uso de su alice.

Ruka se tranquilizo y dejó que Mikan las tomara. Pero la sorpresa de todos fue grande cuando Mikan no dejo de toser.

-Más – pidió ella con la voz ahogada. No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando .No le agradaba que todos en el lugar la vieran en este estado de debilidad y cuanto dependía de esas malditas pastillas. Incluso con Subaru curando sus lesiones y cortos no podía mover sus extremidades sin sentir un dolor tan fuerte que la ponía de rodillas.

Rei un poco dudoso agarró y le dio tres pastillas más. Las pastillas podían aliviar el dolor por el uso excesivo del alice, pero si las tomaban en exceso, tal como Mikan estaba haciendo, podían ser perjudiciales para su salud.

-Gracias- dijo Mikan una vez que la tos seso, sin embargo no se levantó del piso, sino que se quedo ahí acostado por unos minutos antes de que alguien volviera a hablar.

-Estas bien?- pregunto Rei una vez que Subaru termino de curar las lesiones más importantes de Mikan

-Como nueva- respondió sonriendo mientras se levantaba donde segundos antes se había estado muriendo. Se estaba volviendo demasiado buena en ocultar lo que realmente sentía. Estaba sorprendida de que incluso pudiera pararse- bueno sigamos con el entrenamiento.

-No sin antes una explicación- dijo Rei mientras la preocupación se desvanecía dando paso al enojo.

-Se puede saber a dónde fuiste?- preguntó Takahira roja de ira-

Y ni se te ocurra mentir mocosa- agregó Kazuo que se veía igual de enojado- Estoy seguro de que esta no es la primera vez que ocurre algo así

Pero antes de que Mikan pudiera dar una escusa apareció un chico delante de ella luciendo como el mismísimo diablo haciendo que dieran unos cuantos pasos para atrás.

…

…

…

-Kevin?-pregunto Mikan sorprendida y cautelosa. Muy, muy cautelosa ya que Kevin lucia como recién salido del infierno

-Pareces sorprendida de verme- dijo Kevin con un tono de voz que no presagiaba nada bueno.

-Polka quien es él?- pregunto Natsume quien se había mantenido en silencio todo el tiempo. Decir que estaba enojado era poco. Mikan le había mentido todo el tiempo, no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que ella había seguido yendo a misiones a escondidas de todo el mundo

-Es el espía que me avisa de los planes de la AOO- respondió sin dejar de mirar el chico que tenía delante.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, incluso los directores. Nadie sabía que Mikan tuviera un espía fuera de la escuela.

-Me sorprende que aún sigas viva- comentó Kevin con desdén ignorando los murmullos que su comentario comento.

-Del uno al diez como medirías tu enojo?-preguntó Mikan acercándose poco a poco a la salida. Sin embargo Kevin no respondió, sino que se acerco lentamente a ella, como un depredador cazando a su presa.

-Diez no llega ni siquiera a expresar un octavo de mi enojo- gruñó antes de aparecer detrás de Mikan.

_MIERDA_

Fue lo único que pudo pensar antes de que Kevin la tirara al piso, le atara los pies y las manos con una cuerda anti-alice (que saco de quién sabe dónde) y se sentó sobre ella.

La situación era bastante cómica si lo veías desde otro punto, pero ahora mismo nadie en el lugar estaba de un humor precisamente bueno, al contrario todos parecían listos a atacar al desconocido que había derribado a Mikan de un solo golpe.

Kevin por su lado ignoraba todas las miradas amenazantes que se dirigían a su persona, incluso cuando Natsume, Rei, los directores y otros chicos más que no se molesto en reconocer activaron sus alices se movió de arriba de Mikan. Al contrario, ¡el maldito desgraciado intentó amordazar a Mikan!

-Yo que tú no haría eso- gruñó Natsume dando un paso adelante y sorprendentemente Kevin dejo lo que estaba punto de hacer.

-Si así lo quieres- murmuro él con una mirada tranquila.

-Ahora sal de arriba mío y desátame de una jodida vez!- exclamó Mikan.

-Oh, no te preocupes. Voy a desatarte una vez que termine de contarle a todos de tus salidas nocturnas.- dijo Kevin con una alegría maligna.

- De que hablas?- preguntó Tsubasa abriéndose paso entre todos los estudiantes que miraban expectantes la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ellos.

-No puedes estar hablando enserio!- gruñó Mikan luchando por liberarse- No tienes derecho a-

-Cállate Polka o seré yo quien te amordace- la cortó Natsume con una voz tan fría que le helo la sangre-Te escuchamos- le dijo a Kevin una vez que Mikan se hubo callado.

En aquel momento, Mikan pensó que no hubiese sido tan malo haberse quedado en aquel callejón.


	26. Chapter 26

CAPÍTULO 26:EXPLICACIONES

**-Detén esto Kevin-**le pidió Mikan en su mente, con una voz tan suplicante que en otro momento lo hubiese sorprendido, pero ahora no.

**-Lo siento Mikan, pero es por tu bien. Te has negado a aceptar mi ayuda e incluso llegaste tan lejos como para dejarme inconsciente.-** le respondió él.

**-Si esto es porque te deje en ese callejón….**

**-No se trata de eso Mikan, podrías haber muerto y nadie volvería a saber nada de ti. No voy a dejar que vuelvas a cometer una locura como esa, incluso si tengo que delatarte frente a toda la academia.**

Silencio y luego….

**-Está bien, pero por lo menos déjame explicar a mi lo sucedido. Suéltame y explicare todo.-** la voz de Mikan sonó resignada. Sabía que haber dejado a Kevin en ese callejón tendria sus consecuencias, pero no imagino hasta que punto

**-Está bien- **se rindió Kevin y empezó a desatarla-**Si intentas escapar…**

**-No escapare Kevin. Suéltame de una vez.**

-Y bien?- dijo Kazou viendo como Kevin desataba a Mikan- ¿Quién de los dos va a explicarnos lo que está pasando?

-Bueno veran…- empezó Mikan con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero una mirada de Natsume la detuvo. Él le estaba advirtiendo que se andara con cuidado sino quería desatar la ira de todos en el lugar.

-Como ya saben- dijo Mikan esta vez con más firmeza- Kevin ah estado espiando a la AOO ah pedido mío. Él es quien me avisa de los planes de la AOO así yo puedo evitar que se lleven a cabo. Anoche el descubrió que Reo había encontrado un chico con los mismo alices que yo.

-Cómo es posible?- pregunto Yuu

-No lo sé, lo único que sabía era que tenía mis mismo alices, incluso la anulación. Así que salí de la academia y pelee contra él. Pero últimamente había abusado mucho de mis alices y fallaron en el medio de la pelea. Gané como pude y luego me teletransporte acá, el resto ya lo saben.

-No es la primera vez que lo haces- para sorpresa de todos fue la reina del hielo, Hotaru Imai, quien habló- Aquella vez que llegaste tarde también llegabas de una misión. No te quedaste dormida.

-Claro que no me quedé dormida- dijo Mikan con molestia- Me retrace porque había ido a una misión. Que hayan creído que sería tan tonta para faltar a los entrenamientos para dormir realmente me cabreo.

Ante el comentario varias personas bajaron las cabezas con vergüenza. Muchos ni siquiera habían imaginado que Mikan había estado haciendo misiones. Ahora entendían porque se había enojado cuando ellos se quejaron porque se quedara dormida.

-Pensé que no harías más misiones- dijo Natsume enojado.

-Fueron algo de último minuto, y no es una misión que allá puesto la academia, así que prácticamente no cuenta- dijo Mikan intentando calmarlo

-Es lo mismo, una misión es una misión- volvió a decir más enojado

-Él tiene razón, tendrías que habernos avisado- dijo Kazuo que también estaba enojado.

Mikan le lanzo una mirada a Kevin que decía tu-me-metiste-en-esto-ahora-me-sacas. Kevin rodo los ojos y habló:

-Siempre le avisaba de las misiones a último minuto, por eso no tenía tiempo de avisarles.

-Pero de todos modos…- empezó a hablar Rei pero fue interrumpido

-Ahora eso es lo de menos- dijo Shiki intentando ayudar a Mikan – Lo hecho, hecho está. Y Mikan no volverá a hacer misiones sin permiso ¿o no?

-No volverá a hacer misiones y punto- dijo Tono con seriedad sorprendiendo a todos, el normalmente no hablaba con tanta autoridad.

-Me parece bien- dijo Mikan aunque con un poco de resignación- ¿Podemos volver a entrenar?

-Yo ayudare- dijo Kevin- después de ayer Reo debe haberse dado cuenta que hay un espía y no tardara en averiguar que soy yo.

-En ese caso puedes quedarte-le dijo Shiki

-Genial, parece que todo está resuelto- dijo Mikan con una sonrisa, pero la mirada de Natsume aseguraba que nada estaba resuelto.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios al imaginar la charla que se venía. Estaba segura que era inevitaba, así que intentando no pensar en eso empezó a crear los clones para entrenar.

-Mikan no deberías seguir usando tus alices en tu estado-la regaño Misaki.

-No pasa nada, estoy bien.

-Sabes... si sigues así morirás antes de la guerra- le dijo Kevin

Mikan fulmino con la mirada, y si estas mataran el ya estaría muerto

-Lo vas a hacer vos?

-Si- dijo sonriendo arrogante

Mikan a regañadientes le pidió a Misaki otra piedra alice y se la inserto a Kevin, este hizo 5 clones por cada grupo y empezaron a entrenar. No sin antes que Misaki mandara a Mikan a su cuarto a descansar.


	27. Chapter 27

HOLAAA A TODOS! Aquí está el capítulo 27 disculpen la demora, eh estado un poco liada, así que disculpen si tardo un poco en subir los capítulos

CAPITULO 27: VISITAS INESPERADAS Y LA DESICIÓN

Mikan estaba acostada cuando siente la presencia de alguien, se levantó para ver quién era, pero no llegó a reaccionar que Reo ya estaba sobre ella agarrándole las manos inmovilizándola. Mikan lucho para soltarse, pero no lo logró.

-Qué haces acá Reo?- el odio en su voz era más que evidente

-Vine a visitar a mis subordinados.

Los ojos de Mikan se abrieron

-Subordinados?- preguntó, y aunque no quería demostrar su sorpresa no lo logró. No se le había ocurrido que Reo tuviera subordinados dentro de la academia

Reo sonrió burlón- tranquila, sigues siendo mi favorita

-Que es lo que quieres?- Esta vez, cuando hizo la pregunta dejo que su odio se notara

-Vengo a ver tus intentos por detenerme.

-No son intentos, te voy a detener

Reo se echó a reír, y Mikan se maldijo por haberse debilitado hasta el punto en el que no podía soltarse del agarre de Reo. Él la había tomado completamente desprevenida. Fue tonto de su parte no darse cuenta que si ella podía pasar la barrera que recubría a la escuela él también podría.

-Detenerme? ¿Igual que me detuviste cuando mate a tus padres?- dijo Reo riendo- solo espero que a Kuro Neko no le pase lo mismo

-Deja fuera a Natsume, él no tiene nada que ver en esto!

-Claro que sí, no me agrada que este tan cerca de mi propiedad, has que se aleje o yo me desago de el- dijo y luego se teletrasportó a otro lugar.

Es verdad, puede que ella no había podido evitar que mataran a sus padres, pero no dejaría que le haga daño a Natsume ni a la academia.

Ya sin poder controlar su enojo y rompió todo a mi alrededor. Mientras los recuerdos de sus padres le venían a la mente: comiendo helado, sus cumpleaños, navidad... y los cuerpos de sus padres ya muertos mientras que ella no podía hacer nada más que llorar.

Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos sin que pudiera evitarlo. No podía dejar que eso volviera a pasar, no soportaría perderlo, no a Natsume y haría lo que sea necesario para evitar que eso pase, incluso si perdía su vida ,o peor aún, mi corazón en el proceso.

(POV MIKAN)

Ya no podía seguir fingiendo que todo estaba bien, Reo quería venganza por haber matado a una pieza importante en su juego, y no podía permitir que la academia sufriera las consecuencias de mis actos.

Seque mis lagrimas y me teletrasporte al salón. Todos estaban entrenando y no se percataron de mi presencia, el único que lo hizo fue Natsume que se acerco a mí con cara preocupada. No había ni una pisca del enojo que poseía cuando salí del salón. Mi cara debía ser un verdadero desastre.

-Hoy Polka pasa algo?

-Tenemos que hablar-le dije a lo que el asintió y nos fuimos a nuestro arbol sakura. Mientras salíamos pude ver varias miradas en nosotros.

-Qué paso Polka?

-No puedo seguir saliendo contigo- al decir eso sentí que mi corazón se quebraba. Natsume me miraba incrédulo, pero rápidamente recupero la compostura.

-Por qué?- preguntó

Odiaba lo que estaba a punto de decir pero era por su bien.

-A mí me gusta alguien más

-No te creo- me respondió sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. Yo sabía que si no terminaba con esto me largaría a llorar ahí mismo.

-No me importa si me crees o no. Lo siento, pero lo nuestro se acabo- le dije lo más cortante que pude y me fui sin mirarlo a la cara. Cuando me aseguré que estaba fuera de su vista llore, llore como no había llorado en mucho tiempo, llore hasta quedarme sin lagrimas y cuando me asegure de que no quedaban rastro de ellas me dirijí al salón donde todos entrenaban. Si enserio había un espía se va a llevar lo peor de mi.

(FIN POV MIKAN)

(POV NATSUME)

Me quedé parado sin poder creer lo que había escuchado ¿ a Mikan le gustaba alguien más? tenía que ser mentira pero ¿ para qué mentiría? ¿Me usó para darle celos al otro chico? ¿Sería Kevin la otra persona a la que ella amaba? Si era así no había manera de que me sintiera mal. Sin embargo, no pude evitar detener la lágrima que salió de mis ojos.

Esa sería la primera y última lagrima que derramaría por ella. Mi vida estaba bien antes de que ella llegara, así que nada cambiaría por más que se fuera.

Solo esperaba que de tanto decírmelo pudiera llegar a creerlo.


	28. Chapter 28

CAPITULO 28: RAZONES OCULTAS - ¡ENCONTRADO!

Natsume y Mikan volvieron al salón, pero entraron por diferentes puertas, provocando que al entrar todos se les quedaran viendo y empezaron a murmurar cosas como ¿ habrán peleado? ¿Por qué vinieron por separado? ¿Terminaron?

-No digan tonterías- dijo Anna

-Sí, ellos se aman, no van a terminar- afirmó Nonoko con seguridad

-Vamos, Mikan, Natsume digan algo

Mikan no dijo nada mientras se acercaba a Rei, Natsume tampoco habló

-Mikan?- preguntó Anna viendo que ninguno se dirigía la mirada- No terminaron ¿ o si?

-Si lo hicimos- fue Mikan quien habló y aprovechó los murmullos para pedirle a Rei que cerraran las puertas y no dejara que nadie salga.- Pero ustedes deberían estar entrenando en vez de meterse en la vida de los demás.

-Natsume es verdad?- preguntó Ruka incrédulo. Había visto como se miraban sus amigos, esa relación no era algo que se acabara de un momento a otro.

-Si-respondió sin expresión alguna.

Mikan quería llorar pero se contuvo al ver a dos chicos riendo por lo bajo mientras una mandaba un mensaje.

-Los encontré- pensó Mikan y se abalanzó contra ellos, ambos cayeron al suelo y ella aprovechó para quitarles el celular.

-Increíble- dijo Luna- recién cortó con Natsume-sama y ya se lanzó sobre otros.

Mikan ignoró el comentario, pero Natsume se enojó sin saber si era por el comentario de Luna o por si este llegaba a ser cierto

-Oye perra, te estoy hablando.

Mikan volvió a ignorar a luna y sacó una soga de quien sabe dónde y ató a los dos chicos.

-Miren que tenemos aquí- dijo sonriendo de una manera que causo que a todos les recorriera un escalofrió.

-Y yo soy el que doy miedo -pensó Rei al verla

Mikan leyó el pensamiento de Rei pero lo ignoro.

-Meiko y Yoru -volvió a hablar Mikan mirando a ellos- ¿Puedo saber que hacen los perros de Reo en la academia?

-Espías?- pregunto Takahira sin poder creerlo

-No lo somos- dijo Meiko- es cierto que antes trabajábamos para Reo pero lo dejamos cuando Mikan escapo de la AOO.

-Si es así, entonces que es esto?- pregunto Mikan mostrando el mensaje que los chicos acababan de mandar.

_Reo la misión está cumplida, él no se le volverá a acercar._

-Supongo que no sirve de nada ocultarlo- dijo Yoru

-Saben que podría matarlos si quisiera- dijo Mikan con enojo al ver que Reo ya sabía que había roto con Natsume y que ahora mismo estaría burlándose de ella.

-Pero no lo harás- dijo Meiko sonriendo burlonamente.

-Y porque no?

-**Porque no quieres que Natsume se entera la verdadera razón por la que terminaste con él**- le dijo telepaticamente Yoru a Mikan, mientas ella estaba a punto de estallar de rabia.

**-Podría matarlos sin que pudieran decir una sola palabra**- habló Mikan telepáticamente dirigiéndose a ambos.

**-Y quedarías como una asesina delante de toda la escuela**

**-Acéptalo Mikan, Reo tenia todo planeado, sabia que no nos podrias matar si todos estaban viendo.**

-**No me proboquen**-dijo Mikan que apretaba sus puños con fuerza

**-jajajaja es lo mismo que dijo tu madre cuando la matamos** -dijo Yoru riendo en vos alta haciendo que todos pensaran que estaba loco, solo Koko que podía leer la mente, los directores y Rei sabian de que hablaban.

-**No me provoquen, váyanse antes de que me enoje**- dijo Meiko imitando la vos de la mama de Mikan

Eso fue todo. Mikan les lanzo dos dagas de hielo al corazón.

-Se equivocaron si pensaron que lo tenían todo controlado, yo no soy ella- dijo Mikan con una expresión fría y dejando que todos la escucharan mientras veía como ambos morían.

Todos quedaron en shock, nadie podía creer lo que veían, incluso los maestros quedaron en shock.

-Qué hiciste!? - grito Sumire horrorizada

-Los mate- respondió Mikan fríamente

-Eso ya lo veo- dijo señalando los cuerpos- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Eran espías

-Había otras formas, podrías simplemente encarcelarlos o borrarles la memoria ¡ no era necesario matarlos!

-Era más seguro matarlos- dijo Mikan ocultando sus ojos con su flequillo

Todos estaban asustados, nadie conocía a esa Mikan, esa persona no era la Mikan que ellos conocían, esa persona era un asesino.

-Mikan- hablo Hotaru con una expresión de desesperación- deberías haber tenido alguna razón para matarlos, dínosla así podremos entenderte

-Son espías ¿ no es esa razón suficiente?

-Tu...eres un monstruo! - gritó una chica que seguía en shock, quizás algunos habrían visto morir a alguien antes , pero la mayoría nunca había presenciado un acto así.

Mikan suspiro - Esto es una guerra, la gente muere, si no quieren participar pueden seguir con sus estudios normalmente

-Sabes que si hacemos eso cuando la AOO ataque nos atraparan- dijo Mouch

Mikan miro a su tio y luego a Rei, se podía notar la tristeza en sus ojos y negaban con la cabeza. Pero Mikan ya no se echaría para atrás con lo que estaba a punto de hacer, para empezar nunca tendría que haber propuesto que los estudiantes pelearan, esta era su guerra y ella tendría que terminarla

**-Kevin**- lo llamo Mikan telepáticamente- **sabes donde está la base central de la AOO ¿ no es así?**

**-Sí, ahora mismo todos deberían estar juntados ahí.**

**-Donde esta?**

**-Está sumergido en el lago más grande de Japón , el lago central.**

**-Ya veo, gracias.**

**-Mikan no hagas ninguna locura**

Mikan lo miró y le dió una sonrisa amarga

-Pueden seguir con sus clases, les prometo que no les afectara la guerra, ni a ustedes ni a sus familias

-Si la guerra no nos iba a afectar ¿por qué hacernos entrenar?- preguntó Natsume sorprendiendo a todos.

-El tiene razón- dijo un chico de secundaria

-Porque cometí un gran error- pensó Mikan , pero no lo dijo

-Tengo mis razones

**-Espera Mikan tu no iras a...-**le preguntó Kevin con cierta ansiedad, pero Mikan lo bloqueó. Si realmente iba a hacer esto no podía permitirse dudar

-Pueden seguir con sus clases, no se preocupen por la guerra. Todos los profesores darán clases normalmente, olviden que esto pasó.

**-Rei, Shiki,Takahira,Tio,Aoi,Kevin, gracias por todo**-les dijó en su mente

-Espera Mikan, no lo hagas!- le rogó Aoi con lagrimas en los ojos. Pero ya era tarde, Mikan se había teletrasportado a quien sabe dónde. Aoi rompió a llorar y cayó de rodillas al suelo ocultando su cara con el pelo.

-Aoi ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Natsume preocupado por ella

-Lo prometió- murmuro por lo bajo sin dejar de llorar- prometió que no volvería a ese lugar. Mentirosa- gritó golpeando el piso con los puños.

Koko que sabía lo que Mikan pensaba hacer calló de rodillas con la mirada perdida.

-Koko ¿ Qué es lo que pasó?- preguntó Tsubasa ya desesperado por aquella situación.

-Ella... se fue-dijo con lagrimas saliendo de los ojos.

-Se fue?-preguntó Misaki incrédula

-No entiendo porque lloran- dijo Luna- ella es una asesina, es mejor que se haya ido

Los que sabían lo que realmente había pasado estaban conteniendo las ganas de matar a Luna , en especial Rei que quería a Mikan como a su hermana pequeña

-Ella no es una asesina- gritó Aoi

-Si lo es y lo sabes!

-Di una palabra más y veras lo que puede hacer un asesino de verdad- dijo Rei de forma amenazante haciendo que todos los presentes se callaran y solo se escuchara el llanto de Aoi.

-Hagan algo- rogó Aoi mirando a los directores- tráiganla de vuelta- dijo a medida que el llanto incrementaba al ver sus miradas tristes mientras negaban con la cabeza- por favor.

-Ellos no pueden hacer anda- dijo Kevin ayudándola a pararse del suelo.

-Ella... si va no podrá volver, tienen que hacer algo

-Ya supéralo Aoi- dijo Natsume- ella eligió irse

Todos quedaron en shock cuando Aoi le pegó una cachetada a su hermano, incluso Natsume quedó en shock

-Si no sabes no hables- le dijo dándole una mirada de muerte. Natsume seguía en shock, no podía creer que Aoi, su hermanita, le hubiera mirado de esa forma y mucho menos que le hubiera pegado.

-Llévame donde está Mikan- dijo totalmente seria dirigiéndose a Kevin

CON MIKAN:

Me doy asco a mi misma por lo que estoy a punto de hacer, pero es la única manera de evitar la guerra- Pensó y entró a la base de la AOO totalmente desarmada.


	29. Chapter 29

CAPITULO 29: TRATOS

(POV MIKAN)

Había entrado en la AOO buscando a Reo, no tardó mucho en que llegaran dos guardias que me guiaron hacia donde él estaba. En el camino algo me llamó la atención, juraría haber escuchado la voz de Anna. Me concentre en las personas de mi alrededor y pude sentir la presencia de Kevin. Fruncí el seño interiormente , lo más probable es que todos en la academia me veían, pero decidí que no anularia su alice, por lo menos no por ahora. Mire hacia la pared y me concentro en el alice de Kevin, pude verlo a el tapándole la boca a Nonoko y explicándole por lo bajo que si hablaba muy alto los podrían escuchar. Seguí caminando fingiendo no haberlos escuchado, estaba segura de que los guardias no los escucharon.

Estaba metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que habíamos llegado a una gran puerta de mármol. Los guardias abrieron las puertas dejando ver a Reo con dos guardias atrás de él, suspiré y entré en la habitación mientras las puertas se cerraban atrás mío; volví a suspirar con pesadez. Este día se me estaba haciendo eterno

-Valla, valla, que agradable visita- dijo Reo sonriendo burlonamente- ¿ qué te trae por estos lugares?

-Voy a ser directa, quiero que detengas la guerra contra la academia

Reo se echó a reír- y que obtengo yo a cambio?

Tuve que morderme el labio para aguantar las ganas de matarlo- Qué es lo que quieres?

-A ti- murmuro en mi oído y me beso. Quedé en shock, pero rápidamente lo empuje lejos al recordar que todos en la academia nos veían.

-Qué demonios fue eso!?

-Lo hare simple- dijo utilizando mis mismas palabras- yo detengo la guerra pero a cambio te quiero a ti, y tendrás que hacer lo que diga sin rechistar.

Abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa y pude notar que la temperatura subía en el lugar ; enseguida supe que era el alice de Natsume, así que mire al lugar donde podía sentir el alice de Kevin y le sonreí dándole a entender que sabia donde estaba. Volví a mirar a Reo y este estaba serio esperando mi respuesta, fue ahí cuando supe que no estaba bromeando.

-Tu respuesta?- su vos sonaba impaciente.

Sin verlo podía saber que todos en la academia querían saber mi respuesta. Anule totalmente el alice de Kevin y puse una barrera para que no pudiera volverlo a usar; no quería que ellos vieran lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Lo hare- dijo mirando fijamente a Reo, puede que haya aceptado, pero todavía me quedaba algo de orgullo. Reo tenía una sonrisa burlona que simplemente ignore, no sabía como iba a terminar esto, pero de lo que estaba segura era que acababa de tomar una muy mala decisión. Suspire por lo que sería la decima ves en el día, al parecer con el tiempo me volví más blanda, si el año pasado me decían que iba a sacrificar mi libertad por la academia no me lo creería

EN LA ACADEMIA:

-Qué pasó?- preguntó Ruka- ¿ Por qué se salió la imagen?

-Ella anuló mi alice- respondió Kevin sin expresión- Y puso una barrera para que no la podamos ver

-Por qué haría algo así?- preguntó Sumire

-Porque va a hacer algo que no quiere que veamos- dijo Rei. Se veía tranquilo pero su vos notaba su nerviosismo

-Ella va aceptar el trato de Reo- dijo Aoi sonriendo tristemente.

-Cómo estás tan seguro?- preguntó Nonoko

Antes de que Aoi pudiera responder escucho, vagamente, una vos en su cabeza.

**-Aoi**- ahora la vos se escuchaba claramente- **Aoi me escuchas?**

-**Mikan?-** preguntó en su cabeza?

-**SI**-los ojos de Aoi se agrandaron, pero rápidamente frunció el seño-**Me dijiste que no volverías a la AOO ¿ Por qué volviste ahí?**

**- Lo siento Aoi no tenía otra opción...-**Aoi resoplo molesta y la interrumpió

**-No tenias otra opción? Podrías haber...**

**-Escucha Aoi no tengo mucho tiempo. No importa que pase no dejes que nadie de la academia venga para acá**

Aoi frunció el seño aun más**- Por qué no?**

**-No están preparados y si vienen solo me causaran más problemas**

Suspiro derrotada**- Tienes razón ¿Pero te vas a quedar ahí? Todos vimos cuando Reo te besó, no me agrada que te quedes ahí**-Aoi pudo escuchar la risa de Mikan resonando en su cabeza.

**-Tranquila no dejare que Reo me haga algo que no quiera** -La cara de Aoi era dudosa, sabía que Mikan no dejaría que Reo se pasara de la ralla, pero tampoco estaba muy seguro de que si el quería algo más Mikan se negaría - **Mira Aoi en dos meses desde hoy voy a destruir completamente la AOO-** Los ojos de Aoi se abrieron como platos

-**Vos sola? No vas a poder**- Mikan volvió a reír, pero fue una risa sin gracia.

**-Yo soy más que suficiente, no te preocupes, vos mejor que nadie sabes cuál es el límite de mi poder.**

Y eso es exactamente lo que me preocupa -pensó Aoi pero suspiro rendida -**Esta bien, pero cuando llegue el momento aceptaras la ayuda que te dé.**

**-Es un trato, ahora debo irme, Reo me busca.**

**-Cuídate**- dijo Aoi con una sonrisa que mostraba que estaba satisfecha.

**-No tienes que decírmelo**


	30. Chapter 30

CAPÍTULO 30: SORPRESAS INESPERADAS

Cuando ya no se escuchaba a Mikan, Aoi se quedó sumida en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta que todos la miraban como loca

-Oi...Aoi- Natsume la llamaba - ¡Aoi!

Aoi salió de su transe al escuchar la vos de su hermano- Qué pasó?- pregunto viendo para todos lados.

-Tú dinos, de golpe te callaste y empezaste a hacer expresiones raras.

-jejejejeje- dijo rescandose la nuca- Gomen hablaba con MIkan y me olvide que seguían acá

A todos les calló una gota de sudor al ver con la facilidad que Aoi se olvidaba de ellos. Natsume fue el primero en reaccionar.

-Hablando con Mikan?- preguntó exaltado

-Sip

-Qué te dijo?- preguntó Rei

-Que no deje que nadie la valla a buscar

-Por mi mejor- habló Luna y todos la fulminaron con la mirada

-Dijo algo más?- preguntó Kevin

-Sip, me dijo que dentro de dos meses a partir de hoy acabara con la AOO

Todos menos Kevin y Rei la miraron como si estuviera loca

-Ella sola?- preguntó Tsubasa - Es una locura, es como pedir que la maten!

Aoi se rio y Rei también lo hizo pero entre dientes.

-Qué es tan gracioso?- Tsubasa sonaba enojado- Podrían matarla!

-Mikan no va a morir- dijo Rei - Además cuando se cumplan los dos meses vamos a ayudarla

-Nosotros también vamos- dijieron Anna y Nonoko

-Yo igual- dijo Tsubasa y Misaki

-Y Yo- hablaron más personas.

-Solo estorbaran- habló Hotaru que hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen- Si van como están no serán más que una carga. Si quieren ayudar mejoren en estos dos meses así podrán hacer algo.

-No sos la mejor amiga de Mikan por nada- dijo Aoi sonriendo- Al parecer te diste cuenta que Mikan nos dio dos meses por algo

Hotaru asintió dándole una de sus raras sonrisas.

-Bueno no esperemos más y empecemos a entrenar- dijo Narumi bailando y todos cayeron estilo anime.

Pero como vamos a entrenar sin los clones de Mikan?

-De eso me encargo yo- dijo Kevin y activo la piedra alice que le inserto Mikan

EN LA AOO:

Mikan estaba siendo guiada por Reo a su habitación

-Es esta - dijo Reo abriendo una puerta

La habitación era espaciosa, tenia un balcón que daba a un hermoso jardin, las paredes eran de un celeste claro, había un cama matrimonial, una cocina y un baño. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención a Mikan era que...

-Es igual que mi habitación de la academia

-Preferís la celda de antes?- preguntó sonriendo burlón.

-Lo que sea

-Vas a compartir habitación con migo

Mikan bufó molesta - Prefiero la celda

La sonrisa de Reo se esfumo ante el comentario de Mikan, la agarró por las muñecas y la tiró en la cama.

-Vas a hacer lo que yo diga, me perteneces, no me importa que es lo que prefieras- Reo estaba enojado y que Mikan lo mirara sin expresión solo logró que apretara más su agarre.

-Lo dejo claro?

-Si- respondió fríamente y Reo la beso. Mikan no correspondió el beso simplemente lo dejó estar. Al ver que Mikan no reaccionaba Reo agarró las muñecas de Mikan con una mano y la otra la metió dentro de su blusa ;Mikan se sorprendió, pero rápidamente recupero la compostura. Iba a apartarlo cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Reo-sama- la persona volvio a golpear- Reo-sama está ahí?

Reo soltó a Mikan y fue a abrir la puerta

-Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó molesto

-Todos están esperando sus próximas misiones- dijo la otra persona . Era una una mujer alta, de pelo negro largo hasta la cintura, estaba bien formada y su piel era muy pálida, pero no dejaba de ser hermosa. Mikan la reconoció al instante era Mallory , la persona que era como su hermana , la prometida de Rei , y la persona que creían por muerta.

-Quédate acá- le ordenó a MIkan y se fue dejando a Mallory y Mikan solas.

-Mallory?- preguntó Mikan sorprendida

La mujer sonrió- Tiempo sin verte Mikan

-Pero cómo?...pensé que habías muerto... Rei pensó que...

-Lose Mikan y lo siento yo...- las lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos- Yo no queria pero...

Mikan se acercó y la abrazo- Está bien, cálmate y cuéntame lo que pasó, estoy segura que es una larga historia

Ella asintió y se sentó en la cama mientras Mikan cerraba la puerta con seguro. Cundo Mallory se calmó un poco decidió que era hora de preguntar. Se sentó a su lado y le agarro la mano.

-Qué fue lo que paso Mal? Desapareciste justo antes de tu propia boda y nadie volvió a saber de ti.

Las lágrimas volvieron a salir de los ojos de Malllory

- Yo lo siento Mall, sino quieres contarme está bien...

Mallory negó con la cabeza y se secó las lágrimas.

-No, está bien, te lo contare

Mikan asintió asiéndole saber que la escuchaba.

-Como ya sabes conocí a Rei en la academia, ambos hacíamos misiones por voluntad propia, entrenábamos juntos y con el tiempo nos enamoramos. Salimos por 3 años y estabas comprometidos, faltaba una semana para graduarnos y casarnos- Mallory se detuvo, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, parecía feliz, pensó Mikan, pero su mirada se torno sombría- un día llegó una misión, pensé que sería como cualquier otra, Rei insistió en que era peligroso, no lo escucho y le dije que iría igual. Aceptó a cambió de que entrenara con él antes de ir. Rei fue totalmente serio en mi entrenamiento, pero yo no, y eso fue lo que me llevo a fallas en mi misión.

Los ojos de Mall eran distantes y no mostraban expresión alguna.

-Como Rei dijo esa misión fue diferente, los guardias me estaban esperando y no tardaron mucho en atraparme. Borraron mi memoria- en sus ojos podía notarse el odio- pasó un año y luego lo recordé, pero ya no podía volver, no después de lo que había hecho; había ayudado a mis enemigos, y no sabía nada de Rei, no creo que él me siga queriendo después de lo que hice. -Mallory volvió a lloras y Mikan la abrazó- me quede acá - prosiguió sin dejar de llorar-y ayude a todo al que pude de escapar de las garras de la AOO. Pero nunca logré olvidar a Rei, no pude.

-Tranquila - dijo Mikan reconfortándola- has pasado por mucho Mall , estoy segura que Rei te entenderá.

Los ojos de Mall se iluminaron- ¿Sabes donde esta?

-Es el maestro de la capacidad peligrosa en la academia, después de uqe desapareciste dijo que no iba a dejar que algo así volviera a pasar. Levantó una barrera a su alrededor y hacia que todos los de habilidad peligrosa le tuvieran miedo, así tomarían enserio su entrenamiento y no fallarían en sus misiones...- Mikan iba a seguir hablando pero al ver la mirada triste de Mall decidió ir al punto-claro que ahora todos saben que es bueno y estoy segura que al verte se pondra muy feliz.

-Tú crees?- preguntó esperanzada.

Mikan se rió- Claro que si Mall,es más, se quedara con la boca abierta al ver lo hermosa que te pusiste.

Mallory rio- pero como saldremos de acá? Pensé que si te ibas Reo iba a atacar la academia ¿ No es por eso que viniste?

La mirada de Mikan se volvió sombría pero la quitó más rápido de lo que vino- No te preocupes, te voy a ayudar a salir de acá

Mall frunció el seño- Mikan no podrás hacerlo, quizás seas más fuerte que la última vez que nos vimos, pero eso no cambia la cosa.

-Vamos Mall no arruines mis planes- dijo sonriendo- si fallo siempre puedo usar mis encantos en Reo- le guiñó un ojo, pero solo consiguió una mirada de desaprobación

- No me agrada esto- dijo negando con la cabeza

-El qué?

-No sabes que hubiera hecho Reo si yo no hubiese llegado

-No te preocupes, no hará anda que no quiera hacer- al ver la mirada indecisa de Mall suspiró- Además, no es como si fuera la primera vez.

Los ojos de Mall se abrieron- No lo es?

Mikan se puso roja al recordar aquel momento con Natsume.

-Cuando?- preguntó aun asombrada Mall

-Hace unas semanas, con alguien de la academia- dijo como si no importara- Igual no lo hare con Reo

-Está bien- dijo poco convencida- pero luego tendremos una larga charla sobre esto.

Mikan rio- está bien- dijo, pero solo tenía una cosa en la mente: destruir la AOO a cualquier precio, no los dejaría escapar después de hacerle eso a Mall.


	31. Chapter 31

CAPÍTULO 31: ¿ ÉL O YO ?

Tres semanas había pasado desde que Mikan se fue a la AOO, en esa semana había hecho tantas misiones como era posible, las usaba como escusa para entrenar horas extra y evitar a Reo, quien gracias a dios estaba demasiado ocupado como para prestarle atención. Todo parecía ir bien hasta que llegó una misión; ella y Mall tenían que infiltrarse en la academia y ver si la información que había llegado era cierta.

(POV MIKAN)

-Entonces de que trata la información que llegó?- pregunté indiferente aunque me preocupaba que algo hubiese pasado en la academia.

- Según se la academia ha dejado de mandar a gente en misiones- dijo Reo- algo deben tramar.

-Ahora que lo pienso- dijo Mall- no hubo problemas en ninguna de las bases

Esto no me agrada, se que le dije a Ao que aceptaría su ayuda pero no pensé que lograría que toda la academia la ayudara, solo espero equivocarme.

-Cuál es nuestra misión?

-Deben averiguar qué pasa, no es normal que la academia se quede tranquila. Saldrán en 20 minutos, vallan a prepararse.

Mall y yo salimos de la habitación con una leve inclinación de cabeza y la seguí hasta su habitación, una vez dentro y con la puerta cerrada hablé.

-Mall en cuanto lleguemos a la academia quiero que vallas con Rei y te quedes con él .

Pude notar que estaba sorprendida, pero que la idea de volver a ver a Rei la emocionaba.

-Por qué quieres que haga algo así!?- exclamó enojada

Suspire, me esperaba esa reacción.

-Escucha y no grites. Tienes que quedarte en la academia y convencer a Aoi que no venga una vez que los dos meses hallan pasado.

Mall parecida confundida.

- Quién es Aoi? ¿ Y qué va a pasar dentro de dos meses?

-No hay tiempo para explicar. Cuando yo me haya ido busca a una chica de pelo negro, ojos carmesí y alice de fuego y luego dale mi mensaje.

-Está bien

-Y una cosa más...

-Qué es ?- preguntó entre emocionada y curiosa. Lo último seria por ver a Rei.

-No importa que pasa no te separes de Rei

Mallory dudo pero luego asintió, me fui a cambiar y cuando llegamos donde estaba Reo el nos dio ordenes claras: no llamar la atención no causar problemas y volver intactas.

Rei interiormente, eso sería todo lo opuesto a lo que pensaba hacer. Además no era tan estúpida como para creer que enserio Reo no nos estaría vigilando

-Lo dejo claro?- preguntó al ver que no respondí.

-Absolutamente- dije y luego nos teletrasporte al gimnasio de la academia. Todos estaban entrenando , pero dejaron de hacerlo al vernos.

Mallory me dio un codazo

-Qué paso con lo de no llamar la atención ? -murmuro enojada.

Me encogí de hombros (cosa que se me estaba haciendo costumbre)- Mi error- dije dejando en claro que fue intencional

-Si claro- volvió a decir más nerviosa que enojada.

-Lo que sea, solo ve con Rei en cuanto lo veas.

-Crees que me siga queriendo?-preguntó tímidamente.

Sonreí- Por qué no lo averiguamos?- le dije mirando a donde se encontraba un Rei en shock.

-Mallory?- preguntó este sin creer lo que veía.

Mall asintió mientras lloraba. Rei se acercó y la abrazó, abrazo que fue correspondido

-Pero cómo?-preguntó separándola un poco para verle la cara.

-La AOO me atrapó- dijo esta agachando la cabeza- tenias razón Rei, lo siento, debí haberte hecho caso.

Rei parecía entre enojado y contento. Se acercó a Mall y le susurro algo al oído. Esta se puso a llorar aun más fuerte, pero esta vez de alegría, asintió y luego dejó que Rei la besara.

-Sabes eso arruinara la imagen de malo que la gente tenía de vos-dijo burlonamente.

Estaba a punto de contestar, probablemente enojado por la interrupción pero alguien se le adelanto.

-Oi Polka.

Esa voz...

De entre todas las personas salió Natsume, la única persona que podría convencerme de quedarme .Intenté ignorarlo, pero no parecía estar dispuesto a rendirse; me agarró del brazo y me atrajo hacia él. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo ante el contacto.

-Suéltame Hyuga- le dije de la forma más fría que pude, pero solo logré que me acercara más a él, a centímetros de su cara.

-O sino qué?- preguntó y rozó sus labios con los míos.

Si lo que quería era tentarme lo logro. Acerqué más mi cara, nuestras narices tocándose, podía sentir su aliento y lo hubiera besado ahí mismo si no hubiese recordado mi propósito en este lugar.

-No quieres saberlo-respondí desafiante mientras recuperaba la cordura, pero sin alejar mi cara.

Él se acercó a mi odio susurrándome- Y que pasa si lo quiera saber?- preguntó socarrón y mordió mi óvulo.

Me estremecí ante el contacto, él pareció darse cuenta porque una sonrisa arrogante se dibujó en su cara.

Suspire resignada-No tengo tiempo para tus juego Hyuga. Suéltame.

-No estoy jugando Mikan

Iba a responder cuando sentí la presencia de Reo, había tardado menos en aparecer de lo que había supuesto. Mallory también pareció notarla porque se separó de Rei y segundos después ya estaba su voz en mi cabeza.

**-Mikan...-**en su voz habia preocupación.

-**Lose, no te separes de Rei**-mi voz sonó más dura de lo que esperaba, pero nada bueno salía cuando Reo estaba cerca.

-Es mi última advertencia- le dije a Natsume- Suéltame .

-No quiero- su voz era firme, pero no me podía arriesgar a que Reo le hiciera algo.

Me liberé de su agarra y use el alice de Tsubasa (manipulación de sombras) para inmovilizarlo.

-A Reo no le va a agradar tu traición- dije dirigiéndome a Mall, pero después le mande un mensaje telepático.

**-Sígueme el juego Mall, si Reo piensa que tengo intenciones de traicionarlo las cosas se pondran complicadas.**

**-De acuerdo.**

-Y qué harás al respecto?- la voz de Mall mostraba diversión, tenía que admitir que era buena fingiendo.

-Te llevare a la fuerza si es necesario

-No será necesario- dijo Reo apareciendo a mi lado.

-Reo ... pero qué haces acá?- preguntó Mall con falsa sorpresa

**-Te tendrías que dedicar a ser actriz**- le dije a Mall

**-Losé-**respondió arrogante

-Se tardaron mucho y vine a ver qué pasaba -respondió Reo ajeno a nuestra conversación.

**-Mall no te olvides de darle mi mensaje a Aoi.**

**-Claro pero... ¿ Qué es lo que quieres evitar tan desesperadamente?**

(FIN POV MIKAN)

Que mueran intentando protegerme al igual que mis padres- pensó, pero no lo dijo.

-Espero tus ordenes- se dirigió a Reo- ¿ Qué hacemos con Mallory?

(POV NATSUME)

-Espero tus ordenes?- pregunté burlón- ¿Ahora sos el perro de Reo?

Pude ver que Polka iba a quejarse pero Reo la agarró por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él.

-No es mi perro, es algo mucho mejor.

Eso fue todo, NADIE tocaba a MI Mikan y salía ileso. Le lancé una bola de fuego, pero solo logré que Mikan lo anulara.

-Apártate- le dije fríamente.

Reo sonrió burlón. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

-Pues bien- dije sacando una navaja de mi bolsillo y se lo tire a los pies a Polka- Agárrala, agárrala y elije ¿ Él o yo?

-Natsume- me llamo Ruka tirando de mi brazo- esto no es buena idea.

Yo lo ignore y mire fijo a Mikan dándole a entender que no bromeaba. Ella dudo, pero se soltó del agarre de Reo y agarró la navaja.

Había hecho su elección.


	32. Chapter 32

CAPÍTULO 32: EL FINAL

(POV MIKAN)

Me sorprendió la determinación en los ojos de solté de Reo, agarré la navaja y la apunté a Natsume; podía sentir la sonrisa de Reo a mi espalda, también noté la sorpresa de Natsume, pero rápidamente volvió a mirarme sin expresión.

Le sonreí y rápidamente use el alice de plantas para agarras los pies de Reo, luego le lancé la ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y rápidamente cayó al suelo, la navaja había dado de lleno en su corazón. El muy idiota enserio creyó que lo elegiría a él antes que Natsume.

Se había acabado, Reo no volvería a molestar, era libre. Me volteé a Natsume, parecía sorprendido, sonreí burlonamente.

-Enserio pensaste que te iba a atacar?

EL salió de su trance y sonrió.

-Sabía que no lo harías

-Está muerto?- pregunto Ruka señalando a Reo.

-Si, ni siquiera él puede sobrevivir a un golpe directo en el corazón

-Lo tomó desprevenido, no debería haber venido acá sin guardias.- hablo Rei

-Ya lo creo- dije sonriéndoles a él y Mall que estaban tomados de las manos.

-Hotaru- la llamé- ¿Tienes lo que te pedí?

-Claro- respondió ella mostrándome un aparato con un solo botón rojo- pero no va a hacer gratis.

Yo me reí y apreté el botón.

-Para qué sirve?-preguntó Anna.

Hotaru sonrió y respondió- Es lo que hizo explotar la base de la AOO hace unos segundos.

-Pusiste bombas en la base?- preguntó Shiki asombrado.

-Sip, y alguien tiene que calmar a la gente que vio la explosión.

-Y supongo que ese alguien soy yo- dijo Kazuo resignado

-Mencione que sos mi tío favorito?

-Soy tu único tío- respondió resignado y se escucharon varias risas.

-La AOO está acabada- gritó con emoción un chico y todos se pusieron a festejar totalmente ajenos de la verdad. Solo Mallory ,Rei y los directores sabían la verdad.

Aprovechando el festejo Natsume agarró mi mano y me arrastró a nuestro árbol Sakura

-Así que te gusta alguien más- dijo acercándome a él. Su tono mostraba burla y alegría.

Yo sonreí, si así quería jugar, así jugaríamos.

-Eso es lo que dije- respondí enrollando mis brazos en su cuello.

-Entonces no deberías dejarme hacer esto- enrolló sus brazos en mi cintura.

-Sí, y tampoco debería hacer esto- dije y antes de que reaccionara lo besé, él me correspondió al instante, fue un beso largo y apasionado. Cuando nos separamos yo estaba jadeando y el sonreía.

Se sentó bajo el árbol, yo hice lo mismo y apoye mi cabeza en su pecho, estuvimos unos minutos en silencio y sabía que debía decirle la verdad.

-Ahora que Reo está muerto su gente querrá venganza. Puede que haya destruido una de las bases principales de la AOO pero estoy segura que habrá más.

-Lo sé- respondió él dejándome sorprendida.

Mi sorpresa se debía reflejar en mi cara porque Natsume se rio, aunque si risa fue triste.

-Te olvidas Mikan- dijo y no pude evitar darme cuenta que dijo mi nombre- Que yo hacía misiones desde antes que llegaras a la academia. Se cosas que otros alumnos no, y no soy lo suficientemente tonto como para creer que la AOO se vendrá abajo tan pronto. Perder a su líder será para ellos una gran pérdida, pero si le damos el tiempo suficiente se recuperaran.

-Se que no puedo evitar que vayas a misiones- siguió hablando sin dejarme interrumpirlo.- Se que si te pido que no vallas no servirá, iras a escondidas como has hecho anteriormente.

La amargura en su tono me detuvo de decir algo. Él tenía razón, no dejaría de hacer misiones hasta que la AOO estuviera totalmente destruida, hasta que pudiera estar segura que nadie perderá a sus padres como me pasó a mi; que ningún niño será utilizado por sus alices. Sé que estuvo mal haber hecho misiones a su espalda, él había confiado en mí y yo había traicionado su confianza.

-Ven conmigo- Las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

-A donde?- preguntó confuso.

-Fuera, no puedo seguir en la academia fingiendo que todo está bien y que no hay una bomba ahí afuera que puedo estallar destruyendo todo a su paso. Al matar a Reo solo hemos cortado un cable de la bomba, pero en cualquier momento eso cable podrá repararse y la bomba volverá a funcionar. Ven conmigo y ayúdame a destruir las bases que quedan.

-Se que podríamos morir en el intento- proseguí con nerviosismo. Era la primera vez que pedía ayuda para algo, estaba acostumbrad a hacer las cosas sola y la mirada penetrante que me estaba dando Natsume no ayudaba- Será peligroso así que entenderé si no quieres….

Los labios de Natsume se estrellaron con los míos sin dejarme continuar, y como siempre pasaba cada vez que él me besaba me quedé sin aliento y me mente quedó vacía, sin poder formular una frase coherente.

-Claro que iré contigo- respondió con sus labios a un centímetro de los míos y con los ojos aun cerrados.

-Enserio?- pregunté un poco insegura. Con Natsume siempre me volvía una niña insegura, incapaz de alejarse de su lado.

-Estas mal si crees que no te hubiera seguido aunque no me lo hubieras pedido- respondió con un pequeña sonrisa y abriendo los ojos- Te amo Mikan y no pienso dejar que te alejes de mi lado, no de nuevo y menos sabiendo que algo podría pasarte. No pienso separarme de tu lado, y no pienso dejar que nada te haga daño. Estamos juntos en esto hasta el final

Esta vez fui yo quien se lanzó a sus labios con deseo de expresarle toda mi felicidad, felicidad que no podía expresar con palabras.

Desde la muerte de mis padres me había resignado a la soledad, estaba segura de que nadie vendría a salvarme, que si quería salvarme debía hacerlo sola, que no tendría a nadie para proteger mi espalda. Y aquí estaba él, Natsume Hyuga, hermano de Aoi Hyuga, la niña con la que compartí celda, asegurándome que no me dejaría, que él me protegería y que estaría siempre a mi lado

Al principio de la historia me encontraba sola en una celda, sin compañía e intentando ser fuerte, intentando ocultar mi miedo. Ahora estaba rodeada de amigos, amigos que consideraba mi familia, y la persona que amo. No podía pedir nada más, porque puede ser que esté no fuera el mejor final que pudiera pedir, puede que la AOO volviera a atacar y puede que yo muera intentando proteger a las personas que amo. Pero mientras Natsume esté a mi lado nada de eso me importa.

Había cometido un error al haber ido a esas misiones sola, y había pagado el precio. Pero no cometería el mismo error dos veces. A partir de ahora seriamos Natsume y yo contra la AOO, así que sería mejor que se prepararan, porque nadie podría detenernos.

**FIN**

-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—XX-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X—X-X-X-X-X-X

Hasta aquí ah llegado esta historia . Espero que les haya gustado y me disculpo si no es el final que esperaban, pero este es el final que consideré más oportuno.

Gracias a todos los que siguieron mi historia hasta el final y me han dado su apoyo :D !


End file.
